Surviving Infidelity
by x-Maisy-x
Summary: A party celebrating the love of two people, An unexpected meeting, A relationship that was buried in the past, that ended without closure. Will two star crossed lovers find their way back together and be able to forget all the turmoil of the past? x-LP-x
1. Chapter 1

'You wait until you see Lindsey's fiancé Peyt, he's fineee, I got a glimpse of him earlier'

'Caitlin every single person you've looked at tonight has been _fineee_' Peyton mimicked, a small smile on her perfect lips. The brunette pouted.

'Hey I'm single and horny, it's not my fault' A small laugh escaped her at her friends remark. 'Anyway, where's Miss Davis tonight? It's not like her to miss out on a party that's handing out free booze.'

'She has a date' Peyton wriggled her eyebrows.

'A date?' Caitlin's face fell. 'Bi-atch. Am I the only one in New York not getting laid tonight?' She rose her champagne glass to her thin lips, downing the rest. 'I'm gonna go speak to Steve' Peyton grabbed her wrist.

'Caitlin no' She frowned. 'He's a twat. All he did was screw you around the whole time you were together. You're not to go over there' Peyton ordered.

'Urgh. Why'd you have to be such a good friend?' She dropped her head onto the blonde's shoulder dramatically.

'Sweetie I'm just looking out for you…Come on let's get some more drinks' She seized the moping girls hand, dragging her through the smartly dressed people. 'Here we go' She grabbed them both another glass from the table, turning back around to bump into a stranger.

'Uhh' Peyton gasped as a glass of champagne was tipped down her chest.

'You should look where you're going' Caitlin snapped to the smartly dressed gentleman. Peyton's angry stare slowly travelled up from her now wet blue satin dress to the stranger that'd just managed to soak her.

'Hi' The man before her shifted nervously. She swallowed thickly.

'There you are darling' Her head snapped to her right.

'Hey' She forced a sudden smile.

'What happened to your dress?'

'This bozo just soaked her' Caitlin answered.

'It's alright it was an accident' Peyton shook her head, shooting her friend a glare.

'Ah Caitlin this bozo happens to be my brother in-law to be'. He turned his attention to Peyton. 'Baby this is'

'Lucas' She finished.

'Oh you've introduced yourselves already?'

'Yeah something like that' Peyton mumbled under her breath, her eyes fixated on the man she hadn't seen in over five years.

'Yeah I'm sorry about your dress' Lucas apologised awkwardly.

'It's fine, I'm just gonna go change I think' The curly blonde, avoided his eyes, focusing her attention on her boyfriend instead.

'Ok don't be too long ' He pecked her lips affectionately.

'I won't. Caitlin come with?'

'Sure' The two girls smiled politely at the two men before disappearing into the crowd.

'So what do you think of my girl Luke?'

'She's, she's really beautiful Mark' He swallowed, shifting his feet uncomfortably.

Mark grinned at him. 'So where's my little sister? I almost didn't recognise you without her attached to your hip'

Lucas rolled his eyes. 'She's saying goodnight to Lily'

'Aw. How is the little sprog? Looking forward to being flower girl at her big brothers wedding?'

'I thinks so. I think she's more excited about the prospect of going back to Tree Hill'.

Mark nodded. 'Lindsey's really excited about the move too'

'Hey'

'Speaking of the devil' Mark taunted his younger sibling. 'You know Linds, this is your engagement party and you're completely sober.' He thrust a drink into her hand. 'Enjoy- I'm going to see if I can find Peyton. See you later Luke'

Lucas nodded, turning his attention to the pretty girl before him. 'Is Lily ok?'

'Fast asleep in my old bed' Lindsey lent into him, sighing in contentment. 'Is this really happening Luke? We're really doing this?' Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him.

'We're getting married' He confirmed, pressing his lips to her forehead. He didn't know why but he was feeling rather nauseous. 'Are you sure you're ready to become Mrs Scott?' He asked, jokingly.

'I've never been more ready'

* * *

'He's that Lucas?' Caitlin shrieked excitedly. 'No way? Are you serious?' Peyton gave her a look as she slipped into a different dress. 'This is so awesome'

'How so?' Peyton grumbled in disbelief.

'It's like an epic love story. We so have to call Brooke'

'A- I'm in love with Mark and B- Brooke's on a date, don't you dare call her' The green eyed beauty warned, eying herself in the mirror. Caitlin reluctantly shoved her phone back in her clutch purse, letting her eyes drift back to her friend.

'How do you do that?'

'What?'

'Look hot in everything you put on'

Peyton sniggered. 'I do not' She rubbed her lips together, brushing her hand over the black silky material. 'Have you looked at yourself tonight? You like _fine_' Peyton teased. Caitlin jumped up, slapping her playfully before tying the velvet sash in a perfect bow for her friend.

'I have a question for you'

'Shoot'

'Why didn't you just tell Mark that you already know Lucas'

Eyes cast down, her fingers distractedly rifling through her purse, she responded. 'I dunno. It's awkward. What was I meant to say? Baby this is my ex boyfriend who I was completely head over heels in love with, the man it took me over three years to get over?' She sighed in frustration. 'I can't believe he's marrying Lindsey. I can't believe I didn't realise' She finally met Caitlin's wide eyes.

'Honey you've still got feelings for this guy' She smirked.

'I so don't' Peyton denied huffily.

'You've never been this flustered in like, ever'

'Shut-up. I am not. Mark, my boyfriend Mark is probably wondering where I'm at, come on' She insisted, opening the guest room door.

'Mark, boyfriend Mark is also going to be thrilled that his baby sister's marrying some dude that's slept with his girlfriend' She scrunched her nose up. 'That's so messed up.'

'Caitlin' Peyton shoved her down the grand hallway.

'What?!'

'I swear I'm going to kill you if you say another dam word'

Caitlin raised her brow. 'See you're flustered, flustered, flustered.'


	2. Chapter 2

'I was just coming to find…' Mark trailed off as he looked at her.

'What do you think?' Peyton twirled in front of him, the black silk flowering out around her, showing off even more of her long legs. He eyed her up and down in her new attire, opening and closing his mouth, Peyton smiled at his inability to find words.

'Where, when did you get that?'

'Brooke made it for me.'

'I love Brooke' He drooled. Peyton laughed.

'So you like the dress?' She smirked.

'I more than like the dress.' He pulled her to him, unable to keep his hands off of her. 'But I want you out of the dress' He murmured into her ear. She swallowed. 'Why don't we go find somewhere a little more private?' His breath tickled her neck, sending exciting shivers down her spine.

'Peyton' The intimate couple were interrupted. 'There you are.' Mark groaned at his sisters unwelcome intrusion.

'Lindsey' Peyton smiled, pulling away from her boyfriends possessive hold to hug the girl.

'Come- I really want you to meet Luke'.

'Oh, we kinda already met'

'You did? What do you think?'

'Urgh, I'm going to leave you two to have your girly chat' Mark huffed, seeing he wasn't going to be able to drag his girlfriend away. 'Don't be long' He whispered only for Peyton to hear. Lindsey waited for him to leave before prompting an answer from her friend.

'I really want you to like him, Did you like him?' Peyton unconsciously tucked a curl behind her ear and was silent for a few seconds. 'Didn't you like him?' Lindsey's wide smile faltered as she stared expectantly at the blonde.

'Oh no he's great' She forced a smile.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah, a cluts but cute' Lindsey rose her brow curiously. 'He poured his drink all over me'

'Oh' The straight haired brunette chuckled at her boyfriends clumsiness. 'Well that dress your wearing now is hot'. Peyton laughed.

'Brooke made it, apparently it's one of a kind and only to be worn by me, it's tailored to my every curve' She recited.

'Well she's right about that'. Lindsey agreed, admiring the dress. 'Hey I've been thinking. Do you think she'll make my wedding dress? I'd pay her of course. I still haven't got one, I just want it to be perfect and I know she can do it'.

Peyton froze. She'd been pro Lindsey wedding only half an hour ago and now the thought of it made her want to throw up. 'Er I'll ask her, she's kind of busy trying to get her designs out there at the minute but' Peyton shrugged. She knew full well that the striving young designer would be more than happy to make a wedding gown to add to her portfolio of work. 'I'll talk to her' Peyton promised.

'Thanks Peyton, you're great. I'm so glad Mark found you'

'Linds your mum and dad want you to meet some people' Lucas nervously interrupted.

'Oh' Lindsey rolled her eyes. 'Baby you stay and keep Peyton company' She squeezed the tall girls hand, oblivious to her sudden awkward demeanour. 'I'll see you in a bit' She smiled, happily disappearing to find her parents. A tension filled silence past between the two blondes, neither one of them brave enough to make the first step.

'I'm sorry again about your dress' Lucas finally blurted.

'It's fine' She nodded curtly, twiddling a loose curl around in her fingers, looking anywhere and everywhere but at him. Lucas watched her nervously, his brow creased apprehensively.

'So how have you been?' He asked timidly.

'Good. You?'

He nodded distantly. 'Peyton I-'

'I have to go' She abruptly walked away, unable to tolerate his company. His eyes trailed after her, watching her walk into Mark's arms, a bright smile on her face as he twirled her around. He knocked back the rest of his champagne, trying to divert his attention anywhere else but at those long legs that were cruelly on display.

'So you're Lucas Scott, the Lucas' Caitlin smirked at him. His eyes skipped around, anxiously checking his wife to be wasn't hovering nearby.

'You're Peyton's friend' He recalled from their haphazard meeting earlier.

'Yep. And you're the guy that broke her heart' She responded.

'I-'

'I don't want to hear it. I just want you to know that it took her three years to get over you and she's happy now, with Mark' She gestured to the dancing pair. 'So I think you should stay away'.

'I don't think you know what you're talking about, I'm engaged.'

'Exactly wise ass, you're engaged to her boyfriend's sister so I really don't think you have any right to look at her like that'

'I wasn't looking at her like anything' He argued.

Caitlin sniggered. 'Just stay away Lucas'. She warned, before turning on her heels, a successful smile on her interfering face.

* * *

'Hey you'

'Hey, morning' Peyton dumped her bag down beside the door, walking further into the appartment she shared with her best friend.

'Good party?'

'It was ok' She shrugged, perching herself on the edge of the kitchen counter, dipping her finger into her best friends ice cream.

'So did you stay at Mark's last night?'

Peyton nodded, her mind evidently else where.

'Why so glum?' Brooke looked at her, intently awaiting a response.

'I'm not, I'm fine' Peyton shook her head adamantly. Brooke knew there was no point in pushing the girl. Peyton had to tell her in her own way, she was too stubborn to just spit out what was bothering her, instead they had to beat around the bush before getting to her problems.

'So no gossip?' Brooke raised her eyebrows before stuffing another mouthful of chocolate chip ice cream into her mouth.

'Caitlin made out with Steve'

'O Ay'. She mumbled through her full mouth, gulping furiously. Her eyes wide, she repeated her statement. 'No way'

'Way' Peyton smiled. 'I tried my best but drunk Caitlin is uncontrollable.'

'True' Brooke nodded. 'I can't believe her, he's such an ass'

'I did tell her' Peyton furrowed her brow. 'At the beginning of the night, whilst she was making out with him and when she left with him' She added as an after thought.

'She left with him?' Brooke's face contorted. 'I'm so having words with her' She rolled her eyes in outrage.

'What about you?' Peyton took her friends spoon, helping herself to more of the delicious comfort food. 'Why the need for ben and jerry's so early?'

'Oh I had an awful date last night' She groaned dramatically.

'Aw why?'

'I had to listen to three hours of facts on how long human life's going to survive on planet earth'

'Oh god' Peyton scooped her spoon into the tub and fed Brooke another mouthful. 'You do need this.' She smiled sympathetically.

'Uhuh. So what was Lindsey's fiancé like?'

Peyton slipped off the counter and wondered over to the sink, flipping the tap on to wash the dirty dishes. 'I knew him actually' She confided.

'Really?' Brooke swivelled round on her stool. 'How?'

Peyton turned the tap off. 'She's, she's marrying Lucas' She dipped her hands into the warm water, scrubbing the plates clean with a sudden determination. Brooke dropped her spoon onto the counter.

'What?' She whispered in disbelief. 'Lucas who?'

'How many Lucas' do we know Brooke? Lucas Scott'

'Shit... well that was unexpected' Brooke swallowed, watching concernedly as Peyton continued to wash the now clean plates. 'Are you ok?'

'Uhuh'

'Peyton-'

'Why's this happened Brooke, I mean I'm happy'. She turned around sharply, grabbing a dish cloth and drying her hands furiously.

'Then it doesn't matter. Honey you were together a long time ago. Lucas was a jerk Peyt- he broke your heart. You don't want to be with a person that hurt you like that. Besides, you're with Mark now, you love Mark right?' Peyton nodded, taking in her friends wise words. 'Then it doesn't matter.' Brooke softly placed her hand over Peyton's.

'It's just, it took me so long to move on and I'm finally over it and now he suddenly appears' The frustrated girl welcomed the brunettes embrace.

'Come' Brooke insisted, yanking her over to the counter and sitting her on the stool she'd previously been sat on. 'This is what this is for' She smiled, holding the spoon out to her long time friend and gesturing for her to divulge in more ice cream. A reluctant smile crept onto Peyton's perfect lips.

'What would I do without you?' Peyton mumbled.

'I really don't know' Brooke grinned, playfully. 'I'm not going anywhere though P Sawyer, I'm always going to be here for you'.


	3. Chapter 3

'Afternoon girlies' Caitlin slid over the arm of the sofa.

'Hey slut' Brooke glanced up from painting Peyton's nails.

'Whore'

'Hey I'm not the one that's sleeping around'

'I'm not sleeping around. What did you tell her?' She poked Peyton accusingly.

'Nothing, just that you left with Steve last night' She shrugged casually.

'Are you saying you guys didn't have sex?' Caitlin was silent. 'Slut' Brooke exclaimed, screwing the lid back on the nail varnish and inspecting her work.

'Oh you're one to talk. What's the harm in having fun meaningless one night stands from time to time?'

'Nothing, but sleeping with your ass of an ex-boyfriend isn't meaningless sex Caitlin. You're letting him walk all over you' Peyton interrupted the arguing pair.

Caitlin exhaled heavily, clutching a pillow to her chest 'I know' She whispered. 'It's just hard to let go'.

'We all know how that feels' Brooke sighed, looking at the short haired brunette with some compassion. 'But you can't keep crawling back to him Cait. You have to move on'.

She nodded softly in agreement. 'Ok'

'No more sleeping with Steve?'

'I promise I won't go near him' She assured her two concerned friends. 'Hey what we need is a girls night out, how about it? Just the three of us on the town' Caitlin suggested.

'P Sawyer's going out for dinner with Marcus' Brooke threw a cushion at the skinny girl.

'I'm sorry. I promise we'll all do something next weekend. You guys should go though, don't not go cause of me'

'We won't' Brooke grinned. 'I need a girly night'

'Ooo did you tell Brooke about Lindsey's Lucas?' Caitlin asked excitedly, tugging on Peyton's suddenly tense arm.

'I am not having this conversation' She announced, abruptly getting to her feet. 'I am going to get ready for my date...with _Mark_'

* * *

'Brooke Penelope Davis where's my low cut black shirt?' Peyton yelled from her room.

'I haven't got it' The young designer scrunched her nose up as she stared at the crumpled top laying on her bedroom floor. Peyton's high heels tapped on the floor boards a few seconds later when she entered the brunettes room, arms crossed.

'Really?' She quirked an eyebrow. Brooke side stepped in front of the item of clothing, trying to look nonchalant. 'Brooke' Peyton whined, shoving past her and picking up her shirt. 'I want to wear this'

'Sorry' She pouted. 'I wore it last night on my date' She confessed. 'Besides it looks better on me'. She swallowed her own laugh at the glare she was receiving from her best friend. 'Hey what you're wearing now looks hot'. She smirked. Peyton looked down at herself; heels, black tights, short skirt, black bra- no top. She frowned, collapsing back onto Brooke's bed. 'You can't be mad at me. I seem to remember making you countless clothes over the last year so' She shrugged. 'I think we're even'

'I know…But what am I going to wear?'

'Why are you getting so wrought up over this dinner?' Brooke flopped onto her stomach beside her, flipping through a magazine.

'I'm not' Peyton sulked.

'Yes you are. Lover boy will be drooling all over you no matter what you wear' Brooke tore her eyes away from her magazine, looking at the absent minded blonde. Peyton swallowed, throwing her head into the nearest pillow.

'He just called. Lindsey and Luke are joining us' Was her muffled statement.

'Oh'

'Oh? Is that all you have to say? I don't want to go' Peyton moped, blindly reaching for the bed sheets and yanking them over herself.

'Peyton Elizabeth, you're going to get your skinny ass out of my bed right this second' Brooke jumped up, opening her wardrobe. Peyton peeked out of the covers, watching Brooke's frenzied movements.

'What are you doing?'

'Finding you something that's going to make you look so dam hot that, that brainless jerk is going to wish he never broke up with you'.

'Brooke, I'm in love with Mark' Peyton reminded her.

'I know, but there's no harm in making Luke feel like crap is there?' She yanked out a navy blue, satin top from the back of her closet and regarded it carefully.

'Brooke-'

'Go do your make-up while I alter this' Peyton stared at her bewilderedly. 'Scoot P Sawyer' Brooke ordered, shoving her in the right direction, her concentration on the item of clothing in her hands, her eyes lighting up as she began to plan out the adjustments needed for the blouse.

* * *

Lucas had been dreading the meal all day and had tried more than once to persuade Lindsey to spend the night in but she wasn't swayed which was why they were all now sitting in a high end restaurant. So far everything had gone smoothly, small talk had past between the couples as they ate and drank, Lindsey and Mark's presence meaning that their other halves only had to say the necessary pleasantries to one another. However, Lucas was finding it exceptionally hard not to keep staring at the green eyed blonde sitting opposite him. She looked amazing as always and the midnight blue top she was wearing hugged her in all the right places, only consolidating his staring problem. He was positive he was the cause for the small frown that had been a permanent fixture on her pretty face the whole evening and it more than annoyed him that he infuriated her that much.

'So what do you do Lucas?' Peyton asked, her tone condescending.

'I'm a novelist' He smiled confidently at her.

'Oh really?' She feigned interest.

'Dad's publishing his book, remember I was telling you the other night?' Mark reminded her. 'Linds is editing it'. How could she possibly forget, only then she'd not realised that the beloved fiancé was in fact her ex boyfriend.

'How convenient for you'

Lucas' smile faltered at her insinuation. 'Well it's been a lot of hard work actually-'

'I'll bet, having a girlfriend who's father runs one of the major publishing companies in New York is a real drag'.

'It's not like that' Lindsey's brow furrowed at her friends harsh comment. 'He's really great, his writing's amazing, my dad would have published his book whether or not we were together'.

'Oh I'm sure' Peyton nodded, sarcasm dripping from her every word. Mark looked at her with narrowed eyes, trying to decipher why she appeared to have it out for the innocent man. He coughed, trying to clear the sudden tension that seemed to be flying in waves between the moody pair.

'You know Lucas, maybe Peyton could illustrate your book's cover' Mark slid his hand onto his girlfriend's knee, rubbing it affectionately. 'She's a great artist. She works in a local gallery and last year she illustrated that children's book' He smiled proudly at her, not picking up on her uneasiness. 'What's the book called again darling?-'

'The Comet'

Peyton's eyes shot up to Lucas's, her heart racing wildly.

'Yes, yes that's it Luke.' Mark nodded enthusiastically. 'How did you know-'

'Oh Lily loves that book, doesn't she Linds?' Lucas quickly averted his gaze to his girlfriend.

'Oh yeah, the pictures are beautiful Peyton' Lindsey agreed. 'Lily is Lucas's little sister' She enlightened the agitated blonde, figuring she was confused to who Lucas was talking about. 'Your so talented.' Peyton took a lengthy sip of her wine, ignoring the sweet girls praise.

'You know it's only polite to say thank you when someone gives you a complement' Lucas found the words spilling from his mouth. 'But you clearly have no manners'

'Lucas' Lindsey scorned, nudging him. The two siblings caught each others eyes, both confused by their partners disrespectful behaviour toward each other.

'I think you're the one lacking in manners'.

Mark sighed. 'Maybe we should get the bill?'


	4. Chapter 4

'Come on Peyton you have to admit you were a little rude. What's he done to you?' Mark asked calmly, wanting to get to the bottom of Peyton's rudeness. She sniggered, pushing open her apartment door and storming inside. 'Will you just talk to me'

'You know it wouldn't harm you to take my side. He wasn't exactly nice to me either'

'I don't really blame the poor guy after everything you were saying. Why don't you like him?'

'I don't not like him' She moaned through gritted teeth.

'Well you certainly gave the impression that you disliked him' He sighed, pondering her weird behaviour. She slumped onto the dark brown sofa, irritably bending over and attempting to unbuckle the clasps on her heels but her foul temper was hindering her from accomplishing the simple task. 'Hey' He cooed, crouching down in front of her, his fingers brushing down her legs before taking over and effortlessly removing her black heels. 'There'

'Thanks' She took a shaky breath, reluctantly meeting his penetrating gaze.

'What's going on in that complicated head of yours?' He smiled slightly, running his hands over her thighs before settling them either side of her. 'Talk to me Peyton'

'Nothing, ok?' He looked at her sceptically.

'Darling-'

'I said nothing, I'm fine' She snapped, hastily standing and distancing herself from his fussing. Mark sighed, slowly getting to his feet and sitting down despondently on the vacant sofa, silently watching his broody girlfriend, waiting for her to open up to him.

'Well I think I'm going to go to bed then' He stated quietly when it became obvious that she wasn't going to talk. She stubbornly kept her back to him, not reacting to his glum statement. She listened to his heavy footsteps traipse down the small hall to her room before she came to her senses and realised how pathetic she was acting. She brusquely turned around with the intention to go after him and apologise but the sudden heavy pounding at the door, followed by a few drunken shouts of her name prevented her from reaching her destination. She groaned irritably, walking to the door and unlatching the lock.

'P Sawyer. Hiii' Brooke chimed, stumbling through the open door, falling into Peyton's unprepared arms. She speedily grabbed a hold of the intoxicated girl, steadying her, whilst warily eying up the conspicuous, muscular stranger that was standing close behind her.

'Brooke?' She tilted her best friend's chin up, looking into her hazel eyes to check out the damage.

'Peyton! I missed you' Peyton couldn't help but chuckle at the sincerity of her statement.

'God what have you been drinking?'

'Owen this is my bestest friend in the whole wide world' Brooke chirped.

'I think it's a combination of shots and wine' The stranger answered Peyton's previous question.

'He named my shot the Brooke Davis' Brooke said excitedly.

'No, you named it the Brooke Davis' He smirked, rolling his eyes and shooting a confused Peyton a small smile before introducing himself. 'I'm Owen, I work at club Les étoiles. Your friend got a little drunk and I didn't like to let her walk back by herself'

'Well thanks for bringing her home safe' She smiled thankfully at him.

'That's alright, she just needs to sleep it off I think'

'Yeah' She affectionately brushed Brooke's hair out of her face.

'Don't you think she's the beautifulist?' Brooke blindly cupped Peyton's face,

'O-k. Let's get you to bed Missy'

'Well I hope to see you again Brooke Davis, hopefully on more sober terms' Owen winked at Peyton before leaving them to it.

'Thanks again' Peyton waved him off before safely shutting the door.

'I thinks I'm in love P.Sawyer. Isn't he soooo hot?' Brooke dropped her head onto the blonde's shoulder. 'So freaking hot'

A small laugh escaped Peyton's perfect rose bud lips. 'He's alright' She smirked, tightly holding onto Brooke as she guided her to her room. 'But seriously B Davis he could've been a freaking psycho, you're not to walk home with strangers. Why didn't you just get a cab with Caitlin?' She lectured.

'Caitlin went early cause she has to get up for works early. It's fi-ne. It's all fi-ne' Brooke staggered into her room, collapsing unceremoniously onto her bed.

'Yeah you won't be saying that tomorrow when you have a pounding headache' Peyton rambled to herself, pulling Brooke's shoes off and opening a draw to find her drowsy friends pyjamas. 'Although I'd much rather be suffering a hang over than a pissed off boyfriend' She huffed, returning to the bed and rolling Brooke over, beginning to undo her shirt.

'Hi'

'Hi' Peyton's frown softened.

'Did Markus kick Luke's ass for you P?' She mumbled deliriously.

'No, News flash, Mark loves Lucas Scott'

'Markus is gay?' Brooke sat up sharply. 'No freaking way' Peyton smiled, shaking her head as she helped her with her pyjamas 'Everything's spinning' Peyton gently laid her back down. 'Everyone loves Luke' Brooke muttered. 'You love Luke' Peyton's wide green eyes darted to Brooke's closed lids.

'What did you just say?' She prodded her several times. 'Brooke wake up…Brooke.. Urgh' She groaned, carefully pulling the bed covers over the lifeless brunette before quietly retreating to her room.

Mark was laying wide awake, awaiting his girlfriend. When she finally entered her room she looked a little frazzled to say the least. He shuffled up in her bed. 'Are you ok?'

'Brooke got home a while ago-'

'I heard' He offered her a small smile. He really did adore the young designer and Peyton's loyalty toward her best friend only made him love her that much more.

'She's a little bit worse for wear.' She sat down on the edge of the bed. 'Can you-' She gestured to the silver chain round her neck and he wordlessly shuffled closer, undoing her necklace and setting it down on her bedside table before running his hands over her rigid shoulders trying to soothe her tense back.

'I'm sorry I was such a bitch earlier' Peyton sighed.

'I just want you to tell me what the problem is? Did he say something out of line to you at the engagement party?'

'No, I was just in a bad mood'. She tilted her head to the side, eyes closed.

'Really? Cause you seemed to be firing venom at him all night. I never knew you could be so…feisty.' He smirked slightly, trailing his lips along the back of her neck and shoulder. 'He's really not that bad, you should give him a chance. I like the guy'.

'Can we just not talk about him right now' She turned around, seductively lacing her hands around his neck before forcing her lips to his, wanting nothing more than to forget their evening. He willingly obliged, forgetting their discussion and hastily shifting her so he was hovering directly over her, his eager hands running up and down her legs.

'Peyton' Brooke's distinctive voice sounded.

'You've got to be kidding me' Mark groaned into her neck.

'Peyton'

Peyton closed her eyes, wondering if her best friend would take the hint and get herself back to bed, a thump on the door suggested not. She sighed. 'I should go see if she's ok'

'No, she's fine' He whispered desperately, pressing his lips to hers. A fumbling at the door handle soon disturbed the couple.

'P Sawyer' Brooke demanded, seconds later the door finally swung open.

'What is it Brooke?' Peyton asked calmly, gently easing herself out from underneath a frustrated Mark.

'Are you busy?' She flipped the light on.

'We were getting busy' Mark grumbled underneath his breath

'I feel sick' Brooke announced, drearily approaching the bed.

'Ok well-' Peyton only managed to get half way out of the bed when the intoxicated brunette threw up in the middle of her room.

'Nice' Mark grunted in disgust.

'I don't feel good'

Peyton rubbed her back. 'Uh I know sweetie'

'A little too much to drink Davis?' Mark taunted.

'Markus is being mean, tell him off'

'He's just joking around'

'I'm not'

'Mar-k' Brooke whined childishly. 'Peyton tell him'

'Mar-k' Peyton imitated. 'Be nice'

'I'm sorry. You know I love you really Davis' he smiled at her as she clambered onto Peyton's bed, settling herself under the dark red covers.

'Some evening' Peyton grumbled to herself, disappearing to go find some cleaning products, getting the feeling she wasn't going to get a whole lot of sleep with Brooke in her bed along with her boyfriend and not to mention her head spinning furiously with thoughts of a certain blonde, blue eyed man.


	5. Chapter 5

Peyton squinted her eyes, exhaling heavily as she woke up jammed in the middle of two bodies. Mark's arm was resting just below her chest and Brooke was laying on her front, her hand unintentionally thrown over Peyton's stomach. She shifted slightly, feeling a little claustrophobic between the pair.

'Hey you' Mark smiled, brushing his nose against her cheek.

'Hi' Peyton gently manoeuvred her best friends hand off of her, turning onto her side and entwining her leg with his.

'Hm' He murmured appreciatively at her sudden closeness, his hand under her chin, guiding her lips to his for a sweet good morning kiss.

'Er hello, best friend present here, not really the thing I want to wake up to' Brooke groaned, burying her head in the covers. Peyton smiled, pecking Mark's lips one more time before turning to face Brooke.

'How's the head?'

'I feel like I've been run over by a truck' The brunette cautiously lifted her brow from the pillow. 'What's the time?'

'Nearly nine' Mark responded.

'What? Shit' Brooke abruptly sat up. Peyton cringed as she watched her face contort at the sudden movement. 'I've got an interview in half an hour' She grumbled, dragging herself out of the warm bed. Mark stiffled a laugh as he watched her stagger out of the room.

'I'd hate to be her right now' He commented, trailing the outline of Peyton's hand with his own fingers. Peyton nodded, her wide green eyes staring up at him.

'I'm sorry about last night, about the dinner, about Brooke'

He shook off her apology like he always did. 'You don't need to be sorry... You don't have to go to the gallery today right? And I don't have to go in to work till late this afternoon. Why don't we just spend the morning here...in bed?' Peyton smiled, craning her neck to kiss him.

'Peyton I'm borrowing your blue heels' Brooke informed her, suddenly dashing into the blonde's room. 'Urgh, do you two ever stop?' She chided, grabbing the said shoes and hastily exiting. 'See you later, love you P, don't slut around all day' She shouted down the hall.

'Good Luck' Peyton yelled back.

Mark waited to hear the front door slam before speaking. 'Aw... peace. At last I have you to myself' Peyton smirked tracing his lips with her fingers. An unwelcome ringing ruined the couples peace only seconds later. 'Dam it, you've got to be joking' Mark moaned at his phone's interruption. 'It's Lindsey' He rolled his eyes before answering. 'What do you want?' He snapped to his sister.

'Hello to you to darling brother'

'Lindsey I'm kind of busy' He stifled a groan as Peyton's skilled lips trailed down his chest.

'Look, Luke and I've got an urgent meeting about his book and dad's working and Mum's out pampering herself as usual. Don't suppose you could look after Lily for us?' She rambled.

'No' Mark moaned, sharply flipping Peyton onto her back, putting a stop to her torturous assult.

'Oh come on Mark, it'll only be for a few hours, you don't have work till later right?. Are you at Peyton's place?'

'Yes I am but I'm busy'

'What are you doing?' She waited for a fraction of a second before continuing. 'Exactly nothing. Look we'll drop Lily round in about a half hour, thank you soooo much' She hung up not giving him a chance to respond.

'I hate her. She's bringing Luke's sister round in thirty freaking minutes, we get the joyful task of babysitting while her and Luke go to a meeting, so much for staying in bed' He mumbled.

'What?' Peyton panicked at this news, looking after Lily would most likely mean she'd have to see Lucas at some point. Mark's phone rang again.

'For god sake' He complained. 'Hello?' Peyton stared up at the ceiling, silently wondering what the six year old would look like now. She'd been about six months old the last time she'd seen her. Only a minute or so later Mark closed his phone.

'Lindsey again?...What is it?'

'Work' He sighed. 'They need me to go in'

'Now?'

'Now'

'But Lily-'

'I'll be as quick as I can darling, you'll be alright'

Peyton shook her head, watching him slide out of bed and begin to dress. 'I can't'

'She's six and a little angel, you'll have no trouble and I'll be back before you know it'

'Mark' She pleaded.

'What's wrong?' He chuckled at her apparent nervousness. 'Peyton she's just a kid' He reassured, his hands expertly doing his tie. 'You're good with kids'.

'No I'm not'

He shook his head in disagreement. 'When we looked after my little cousin in the summer you were great' Peyton closed her eyes, letting his comforting words go straight over her head. 'She's a really sweet kid, Lucas has looked after her ever since she was a baby- their mum died when she was born' He looked at her sadly. 'I know you haven't taken to him sweetheart but they both have been through so much. Please do this for me, it's just for a few hours' Peyton took a shaky breath, she was already aware of everything he'd just informed her on and yet she found herself slowly admitting defeat.

'Fine' She whispered slowly. He expressed his gratitude by placing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

'I'll be back as soon as I can, they should be here in about ten minutes' He squeezed her hand before getting up. 'I promise we'll do something nice just the two of us tomorrow night' He flashed her a smile before disappearing. Peyton threw her head back into her pillow, something telling her it was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Peyton took a deep breath before opening her apartment door. She was more than relieved to find just Lindsey and a small child on the other side. 'Hey Peyt. Sorry about this, I know you probably wanted to spend some time alone with Mark, but hey you can still do that, nothing like bonding whilst playing barbies' She rambled.

'I don't like barbies' Lily rolled her eyes.

'No you don't' Lindsey agreed, smiling at the youngster. 'Anyway I have to dash, Luke's waiting in a cab downstairs. Will you be ok with Peyton and Mark, Lily?'

'Uhuh' The small six year old nodded, scrunching her nose up in irritation when Lindsey ruffled her brown hair.

'Ok, Luke'll probably pick her up about four. Thanks, you are such a life saver' She called over her shoulder, dashing out of the apartment. Peyton took a deep breath, her eyes taking in the suddenly shy child, she was more than astonished by her extreme likeness to Karen Roe.

'Where's Mark?'

Peyton shook herself from her daze. 'Er, actually he had to go to work a few minutes ago' She revealed, what with Lindsey's whirl wind of an appearance, the bewildered blonde hadn't really had a chance to get a word in. 'But your safe with me.' She reassured her. 'So erm what do you want to do?' Lily looked at her warily for a few seconds.

'I bought some things with me' She awkwardly shrugged her baby blue back pack off her shoulders and zipped it open. 'My brother says you drew all the pictures in here' She tugged a rather shabby hard back book out of her ruck sack and held it out to Peyton's curious eyes.

'Oh' She nodded, embarrassed. 'Do you like it?'

'It's my favourite, I wish I could draw as good as you, can I watch you colour?'

'How about we do some together?' Peyton suggested, holding her arm out. Lily grinned, eagerly placing her smaller hand in Peyton's.

* * *

'Like this?' Lily looked up and Peyton was momentarily stunned by the child's large brown eyes. 'Peyton?' Her eyes jolted down.

'Yeah, that's great' She smiled, impressed by her natural artistic ability.

'It's not as good as yours' Lily pouted, leaning across the table and inspecting Peyton's rough sketch.

'It is' Peyton argued. 'Anyway-' She scribbled a few words on the corner of her piece of paper. 'Here' The six year old inquisitively took the drawing.

'For Lily, love Peyton' Lily grinned. 'Wow, thankyou' She said shyly, her eyes skipping over the image of a little girl standing under the stars, a Comet flying through the sky. Peyton smiled, touched by her appreciative thank you. A knocking startled them both.

'Oh that's probably your brother' Peyton sighed, pulling herself up out of her chair and reluctantly walking to the door.

'Hey' Lucas nodded, avoiding her eyes.

'Hi' She slowly pulled back the door, allowing him to enter.

'Hey munchkin' Lily briefly acknowledged his presence, glancing up from her colouring. 'Don't I get a hello Lily?'

'Hi' She mumbled, all concentration going into her drawing.

'Have you had fun?'

'Uhuh'

'Well Lindsey's getting us take out so go and get your stuff together' Lucas instructed. The little girl reluctantly slid off her chair, dropping her pencil back into the pot before wandering out of the kitchen. 'So er has she been good?'

'No trouble at all'

'Where's Mark?'

'He ended up having to go in to work.'

'It's just been you and Lily all day?'

Peyton frowned 'Don't you trust me?' She folded her arms over her chest. He contemplated her for a few seconds before responding.

'Of course I trust you... So you live with Brooke here huh?' Peyton gave him a short nod. 'It's really nice...How is Brooke?'

'Fine'

'She still in the fashion industry?'

'Yeah'

He nodded, sighing at her short response. 'Peyton I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. Ok?'

'Actually no it's not ok. It wasn't ok five and a half years ago and it's not ok now'

'...O-k' Lucas shifted his feet and rubbed the back of his neck, ashamedly looking down. 'Well how, how is this going to work?'

'Work?'

'Yeah. You and me? We're going to have to see each other- I mean we're going to be seeing each other at family gatherings; Christmases and everything' He rambled, her calm demeanor only making him more flustered. 'Can't we just try and be friends?' He nervously proposed. She sniggered in disbelief, her eyes wide.

'Friends? Let me make this clear- there is no us, it makes me feel sick just looking at you' She said uncivilly, her face void of emotion.

'Dam it Peyton, I know I hurt you but you don't need to make this difficult' He snapped.

An evil laugh escaped her bitter lips, 'Difficult? I'm not being difficult Lucas. I just don't fucking like you' His jaw dropped, more than shocked at the severity of her tone. Peyton abruptly turned her back to him. 'Just because we're going to be seeing each other from time to time doesn't mean we have to actually communicate.'

'Peyton' He grabbed her arm, swivelling her around.

'Don't you dare touch me'

'You have to-'

'I don't have to anything.' She cut him off, swiping his hand away from her. 'For Lindsey's sake I'll be polite but that's it' She folded her arms in front of her.

'Luke I'm ready' Lily's sweet, innocent voice sounded as she skipped into the kitchen, completely oblivious to the two adults heated argument.

It took him a few seconds to find his voice. 'Ok... you got everything?' He tore his eyes from the fuming blonde.

'Uhuh'

'Ok, what do you say to Peyton'

'Thanks for looking after me. I had lotsa fun' She uncharacteristically held her hands out to be hugged by her new found friend, which more than distressed Lucas. Lily Rose Scott was a bubbly little girl but wasn't an openly intimate child. It'd taken her a month to feel comfortable around his fiancee and here she was willingly embracing Peyton Sawyer after being in her company for three hours. 'Bye Peyton. I hope I see you soon'

'Me too kido' Peyton smiled, hovering in her apartment doorway, her eyes solely on the short six year old, completely ignoring Lucas' efforts to say goodbye as he effortlessly lifted his sister up, carrying her out.

'Bye Peyton' Lily waved over his shoulder. Peyton forced a smile for the infant before shutting the door, only then did she allow the tears that had been building to cascade down her rosy cheeks.

Peyton Sawyer was a girl of many talents, concealing her feelings being her forte but when it came to Lucas Scott all those emotions tended to reveal themselves, one way or another. Only her stubbornness prevented her from acknowledging what her tears really meant, she was crying because she hated Lucas Scott, at least that's what she kept telling herself.


	6. Chapter 6

'Peyton guess what- Brooke's in business' Caitlin yelled excitedly upon entering her friend's apartment. Peyton jumped awake on the sofa, bewildered by Caitlin's sudden presence. 'Sorry did I wake you?' She apologised insincerely, a devious smile on her face as she dropped unceremoniously onto the seat beside the half asleep blonde.

'You ok P Sawyer?' Brooke looked at her with narrowed eyes, shoving her bag on the coffee table as she contemplated her blood shot eyes.

'Uhuh...what's, what were you saying?' Peyton sat up, conscientiously rubbing her eyes.

'They want my clothing line' Brooke explained animatedly. 'It's finally happening Peyt, Clothes over Bros is happening' She squeezed onto the two seater.

'Aw Brooke' Peyton wrapped her arms around her tightly. 'I'm so happy for you, I knew you could do it'

'We neeeed some champagne' Caitlin demanded.

'There's some in the fridge' Peyton's voice muffled from her best friend's shoulder.

'There is?' Brooke pulled back from their embrace, looking at Peyton questioningly.

'Hey I had faith in you' She shrugged. Brooke grinned.

'I'll get it' Caitlin clapped her hands, racing toward the kitchen area.

'How was your day? I was expecting Mark to be here.'

'He had to go into work'

'Oh. Hey I forgot to ask you, how was last night? Sorry I was a little-'

'Wasted?' Peyton smirked. 'Recovered ok?'

'I'm fiinnne. Was your dinner ok?'

'Er Mark got annoyed with me, apparently I was being rude to Lucas'

Brooke snorted a laugh.

'Whose Lily?' Caitlin's head suddenly emerged round the living room door, holding a child's picture up. 'For Peyton, love Lily' Caitlin read.

'You've seen Lily?' Brooke asked confusedly.

'I looked after her for a while today.'

Caitlin rolled her eyes at the lack of explanation to who the child was and disappeared back into the kitchen.

'Why?'

'Lindsey called and asked Mark to but then he had to work so' Peyton shrugged.

'Wow'

'Yeah'

'Is she cute?'

'Adorable'

'Did you see Luke then?' Brooke asked gently.

Peyton found a sudden interest in her hands. 'He picked Lily up by himself and we ended up having a bit of a row.'

'That explains the tears' Brooke stroked Peyton's cheek.

'Huh?'

'I've known you long enough to know when you've been crying P Sawyer' Brooke offered her a small smile.

'Guess who Brooke got a call from today Peyt?' Caitlin immediately managed to lighten the mood as her happy go lucky self sprung back nto the living room, three glasses and a rather large bottle of bubbly in toe .

'Who?' She blinked, refusing to let Lucas acquire any lasting hold over her, instead focusing on her friends.

Brooke smirked. 'The dishy bar tender' She revealed like an excited teenager. Peyton smiled along with Caitlin.

'Wow, he must really like you B. Davis, ringing you after the state you were in last night?' She teased.

'Hey, I wasn't that bad' Brooke pouted.

'Did I mention you threw up in my room five times' Peyton glared.

'Ew' Caitlin cringed.

'Did I mention I love you?' Brooke gave Peyton the puppy dog eyes, looking at her apologetically.

'Yeah you better…So what did dishy bar tender want? Have you got a date?' Peyton quirked an eyebrow.

'He was just letting me know that there's this Hawaiian night thing on Friday at the club and I should go, bring any of my friends along' She shrugged. 'You guys want to come? Celebrate'

'Sure'

'Sounds good'

'I er, also spoke to Lindsey earlier' Brooke mentioned somewhat nervously.

'Oh?' Peyton urged.

'I kinda invited her...and she may have asked if Lucas could come'

'Brooke' Peyton whined.

'I'm sorry, what was I meant to say?'

'Hmm, how about no' Peyton huffed.

'For someone who most definitely doesn't like this guy, you're awfully touchy about him being around' Caitlin smiled angelically and got a cushion thrown at her head in response.

'Anyway honey' Brooke wrapped an arm around her distressed friend. 'You can bring Mark, it'll be fun and I'll get to see how much Mr Scott's changed over the last five years.'

'He's hot' Caitlin uttered dreamily. 'Ouch' She scowled when Brooke chucked yet another pillow at her. 'But a total ass' She recited from past conversations.

'A total ass' Brooke confirmed, shrieking only seconds later when Caitlin finally managed to open the bottle.

'Champagne girlys?'

* * *

'I can't believe you actually dragged me here' Peyton's complaints were progressively annoying Brooke.

'P Sawyer' She warned.

'Ok, ok. I know. I'm sorry' Peyton whimpered. 'I'm being a total bitch. I just-'

'Don't want to see-'

'Don't say his name' The riled up blonde warned, fiddling with her hair apprehensively.

'Peyton it's ok' Brooke placed her hands firmly on her shoulders, trying to shake some sense into her. 'Mark's not here but I am. You're going to have to get used to seeing him'

Peyton nodded slowly, knowing the wise words that left Brooke Davis' mouth were always the truth.

'Hey, glad to see you could make it' Owen's deep voice interrupted them from behind the bar.

'Oh Hi. We were out anyway, just thought we'd swing by' Brooke said nonchalantly. Peyton rolled her eyes. 'This is my best friend- Peyt this-'

'We met the other night remember?' Peyton interrupted, smiling at an amused Owen.

'Hey' He winked at her. 'I bet you've just about recovered from your wild night out huh?' He averted his attention to the pouting brunette. She quirked an eyebrow and scowled in response.

'I'm going to go look for Caitlin' Peyton announced, smirking at the sexual tension that was flying between the two.

'Peyton Elizabeth' Caitlin grabbed a hold of her as she approached the booth they'd claimed. 'Linds is here' She yanked her forward.

'Lindsey' Peyton hugged her.

'Hey you. Where's Mark then?' The youngest Strauss sibling queried.

'Turns out he couldn't make it- he had to fly out to LA last minute and present… ' Peyton scrunched up her nose in thought, trying to remember what it was he'd said to her on the phone. '…something…Anyway, how are you?' She smiled.

'Fine thanks'

'Linds here you…'Lucas trailed off as he handed his girlfriend and Caitlin their ordered drinks, noticing the tall blonde standing with them. Lindsey unsubtly nudged him, widening her eyes expectantly. 'Peyton, hey' He said offhandedly.

'Hi' She forced a polite smile. The four just stood awkwardly, all shooting uneasy smiles at one another before Caitlin could no longer stand it and felt the need to say something.

'So Luke you've written a book right? What's it about?'

* * *

'Can I have a vodka and coke please' Peyton ordered a drink, tapping her fingers restlessly on the bar, before shooting the blue eyed blonde a sideways glance. 'Your book' She swallowed, eying him accusingly. 'It's about me, It's about us'

He took a needed gulp of his beer before meeting her gaze. 'No'

She shook her head, he never could lie, one look into those eyes and she could see right through him. 'Lucas' She hissed impatiently.

'So it's partly based on you-'

'Partly? You just described my whole freaking life story to Caitlin' She ridiculed.

'Peyton-'

'No Lucas, how dare you? That's my life- mine- private. I don't want to be the topic of your stupid epic love story because it doesn't mean anything, you meant nothing, it's all just a great big lie'

'If it meant nothing why do you even care? Don't be so childish. It's a book, it's entertainment and half of it is fiction, it's not like I've used your bloody name' He snapped, her words hitting a nerve.

'Here you go' The bartender interrupted, setting her ordered drink down.

'I doubt Lindsey would see it that way' She gritted her teeth, hastily paying the man serving her before turning on her heels to escape Lucas Scott's inevitable response. Suddenly aware of her burning cheeks and her racing heart, she moved impossibly faster through the dance floor in search for one of her friends.

'Hey baby girl'

Peyton cringed as someone grabbed a hold of her, only further infuriating her. 'Get off jerk' She snapped impatiently, yanking her arm free whilst trying not to spill the contents of her drink everywhere in the process.

'Aw come on babe, I'll show you a good time' She gasped as his grimy hand snaked around her, pulling her skinny form back against him. She panicked slightly at his tight hold, deliberately dropping her glass so she could use both hands to try and get him away.

'I said get off' She shouted over the roar of the club, recoiling as he ground against her with the music .

'She said to leave her alone'

Peyton's alarmed green eyes darted up to her defenders face.

'We're just dancing dude' The stranger glowered, his hot breath uninvitingly hitting the back of her neck.

'Does it look like she wants to dance?' Lucas growled, violently shoving the intoxicated party goer and protectively lacing his arm around Peyton's waist. 'Beat it' He snarled. The baffled drunk stumbled back. 'Come on' Lucas gently led her off of the dance floor to safer territory. 'Are you ok?' She nodded wordlessly, leaning against the wall. 'Are you sure?' He gently brushed his thumb over her cheek.

'Don't' She abruptly pushed his hand away.

'Peyton'

She shook her head, quickly taking a well needed step away from the concerned blonde. 'I have to go …find Caitlin and Brooke' She mumbled, her feet moving on their own accord, thankfully carrying her away from his intense stare.

'Lucas Scott' Brooke's voice rasped. He jumped, his eyes darting to the brunettes suspicious stare, in her opinion he'd been standing in rather close proximity to her best friend. She forced a smile, hand on hip, gleaming confidence.

Lucas returned her smile. 'Brooke Davis' He shook himself from his stupor, walking the few steps over to her and kissing her cheek. 'It's been too long. How are you?' Unlike her, he was actually pleased to see her but was well aware of the unreciprocated feelings.

'Great. How about you?'

'Yeah I'm fine thanks…Lindsey told me about Clothes over Bros- it's great Brooke, you really deserve this'

A reluctant smile tugged at her lips. 'I know' She smirked, curiously eying her first love and once friend. 'Where'd Peyton run off to. You managed to upset her already?' She narrowed her eyes, unable to stop herself from prying.

'There was- I- ' Lucas found himself stumbling over his words. 'Brooke, look I know you and Peyton have this grudge against me' He stated bluntly, deciding to get straight to the point.

Brooke sniggered. 'When you see your best friend cry for days on end it's hard not to dislike the guy responsible' She crossed her arms.

Lucas swallowed, his stomach flipping at her comment, guilt rushing through him. 'I never meant to hurt her, you know that.' He sighed.

'Yeah well I'd say you managed to accomplish just that anyhow'

'I really never wanted that. I just didn't want her to give her life up for me...Look I just, I just want to put all of this behind us, I want us to try and get along'

'Fine' She deadpanned. 'Congratualtions by the way- on your engagement' She feigned enthusiasm. 'You must be thrilled' Lucas frowned, exhaling heavily. 'Anyway I'm going to go find the others… I'll see you around _friend'_ She chirped sarcastically. Lucas watched after her, feeling more hated by the second and something told him that it was just the beginning of the torture and torment to come. He groaned inwardly, wondering how everything could so suddenly change and how long it would take before his loving fiancee found out about his connections with her two friends.


	7. Chapter 7

'Rise and shine girlfriend' Brooke grinned, scrambling into Peyton's bed.

'Urgh. Is it morning already?'

'Uhuh'

Peyton grumbled.

'Mark rang a while ago, he got back early this morning. He said he was having dinner at his parents and that you should go' Brooke informed her cheerily.

Peyton pouted. 'Great, an afternoon of being ridiculed'

'Are they really that bad?'

'They hate me'

'They do not'

'Yes they dooo' Peyton argued. 'I've been with Mark for over two years now and am yet to be married to their precious son and I haven't given them any adorable grandchildren to dote on'

Brooke laughed. 'Well maybe they won't have to wait much longer'

'I'm not having kids' Peyton retorted seriously. 'Not yet anyway'

'I wasn't talking about you.' Even though she said it gently it still felt like a slap in the face to Peyton. She swallowed thickly, averting her eyes to the ceiling, involuntarily imagining the possible children of Lucas and Lindsey.

* * *

'Hey you' Mark greeted as he pulled open his parents front door. Peyton jumped into his arms.

'Hi yourself' She mumbled before urgently pressing her lips to his. He'd only been gone a couple of days and she was feeling quite ashamed of her sudden neediness for him to always be in the same time zone as her.

'Hm, if this is the welcome home I get, I might start going away more often' Mark chuckled, gently setting her back on the ground. She pouted.

'No don't do that, I've missed you' She smiled, linking her hands around his neck and leaning in for another kiss. An interrupting cough from behind them caused her to hastily pull away.

'Jean'

'Peyton' The elderly woman nodded curtly. 'If your both done canoodling in my hallway, everyone is waiting to eat' She gave the anxious blonde a look of disgust before walking back into the dining room.

'God she hates me. Am I really late?'

'She doesn't hate you darling, that's just mum for you. And you're not late, everyone's only just sat down.'

'Everyone?'

'Oh, Luke and Linds are here with Lily too' He smiled.

'What?' Peyton mumbled lamely, her retort falling on deaf ears as she was pulled into the dining room.

'Hey Peyt' Lindsey greeted.

'Hi.' She smiled. 'Luke' She received a brief nod in response. 'Hi George' She finally trailed her eyes to the man sat impatiently next to his wife.

'Would you two hurry up and sit' He sighed.

'Peyton' Lily grinned from her spot as Peyton walked round the table to sit beside her, holding her hand up and high fiving the youngster as she past, only earning her more disapproving looks from the parentals. The rest of the dinner past in dull conversation, the main focus on how wonderful a couple Lucas and Lindsey were, only further infuriating Peyton's sombre mood and feeling of unworthiness.

'Anyway' Lucas diverted the attention from him for what felt like the hundredth time. His heart went out to Peyton, Lindsey and Mark's parents definitely didn't approve of her relationship with their son, that much was clear and the praise he was getting probably wasn't doing wonders for her ego but then again, she seemed to be keeping Lily entertain which he was grateful for. 'How was your work trip Mark?'

'It was good thanks, that reminds me. I have a surprise for you three' He quirked an eyebrow. 'I've booked a long weekend away, just the four of us- San Diego'

'What:?' Both Peyton and Lucas asked in unison.

'Did I ever tell you I love you?' Lindsey got up from the table, hugging her brother.

'California?'

'The four of us?'

'God a little enthusiasm wouldn't go amiss you two' Lindsey smiled, amused by their anxious faces.

'Sorry, I mean it sounds great' Peyton murmured, although her face said differently.

'Yeah thanks man' Lucas nodded, patting Mark on the back. 'I was just thinking about all the work I've got to do'

'Well _most _of you have been working really hard, I think you deserve a break' George justified, his eyes narrowing as they focused on Peyton.

'You're right' Lindsey nodded in agreement, not picking up on her father's obvious jab at her curly haired friend, instead her eyes sparkling with excitement. 'We all need a break'

* * *

Peyton sighed to herself, this day seemed to be getting progressively worse by the second. First she'd had to endure the meal and now she was helping Lindsey and Jean wash up. She walked back down the hall to go collect the last of the dirty glasses for her boyfriends wicked witch of a mother.

'I'm going to ask Peyton to marry me' Mark blurted.

Peyton's eyes widened and her hand immediately snapped back from the dining room door handle as if it were scolding hot, straining her ears and swallowing thickly. Had she just heard right? Mark was going to propose to her? Apparently, Lucas was just as surprised because there was a lengthy pause before he responded with a flabbergast mumble of 'Wow'

'I've had the ring for a while now- I've just been waiting for the right time, I'm going to do it while we're away'

'You sure you two are ready to make the big step?'

'I've been with her longer than you've been with Linds. She's the one Lucas, I know it' He confirmed confidently.

'Peyton will you come play with me in the garden?' Lily's voice hollered. Peyton stumbled back from the closed door, her heart thumping in her chest, Yes that's just what she needed, she needed to get some air.

'What does your dad think about it?' Lucas questioned nonchalantly.

'He doesn't know' Mark confessed. 'Between you and me, I don't think my mum and dad will be exactly over the moon but this is what I want so they'll just have to accept it and quit being snobs about it...anyway I was thinking, maybe you could be my best man?'

Lucas smiled uneasily, this whole topic had sent his mind in to turmoil and to be honest he felt a little nauseous at the thought of Peyton Sawyer getting married, in his mind he'd only ever seen her being his wife and now here he was discussing being best man at her wedding. 'Why don't you ask her first' He forced a small laugh. 'You're a little sure of yourself, you don't even know if she'll say yes' he teased.

'She'll say yes'

* * *

Brooke giggled.

'This is not in the slightest bit funny Brooke Penelope Davis' Peyton snapped. 'Four days with Lucas, Four days'

Brooke continued to laugh at her friends expense.

'Brooke'

'I'm, I'm sorry' The brunette exhaled breathlessly, recovering from her fit.

'I can't go'

'You can't not go'

'He knows I don't exactly like the guy, why'd he organise a trip which involves me having to see him?!' Peyton exclaimed angrily.

'Maybe because he wants you two to get along' Brooke suggested. 'Plus you've got to go, the hotels well pricey'

'Urgh…wait, how do you know what the hotels like?' Peyton's eyes narrowed accusingly.

'Um, it's Mark of course it's going to be nice, he isn't exactly cheap'

'Brooke'

'Ok, ok. Don't kill me but he may of... might have ran the idea past me?' Brooke shrugged.

'What?' Peyton gritted her teeth. 'Brooke what exactly did you say?'

'I might have told him it sounded like a great plan'

'What? Jesus Brooke, what's wrong with you? I thought you were on my side. We hate Luke, remember?'

'Exactly Peyton' Brooke sighed, 'I'm sick of this guy having an influence on everything in your life, even when he's not a part of it. You don't even know you're doing it but Lucas Scott is the root of your every insecurity. Now that he's marrying Lindsey you're going to have to see him from time to time and I'm not going to allow you to let him walk all over you. You're going to go on this long weekend and you're going to show him you've moved on, you understand?' Brooke demanded. Peyton's anger seemed to have evaporated during her best friends speech, she sunk onto the sofa, slightly defeated. 'Sweetie you know I'm right, you've got to do this'

'I can't' She whimpered, throwing her head into her hands.

'He's asking you to go away with him, his sister and her fiancee, he's not freaking proposing P. Sawyer'

Peyton's head darted up, her eyes glazed over with tears. 'But he is Brooke, he is proposing'


	8. Chapter 8

'Does he make you happy?' Brooke read the question off a piece of paper. She'd been up half the night with a restless Peyton, writing down a list of appropriate questions to help the blonde see that there was no reason for her not to accept Mark's proposal. Caitlin's arrival half an hour ago however, was only complicating matters.

'Of course' Peyton mumbled.

'Do you love him?'

'Yes'

'If you even have to ask yourself these questions the answers no' Caitlin put in her say, before her hand delved back into the cereal box on her lap, munching on her late morning breakfast.

'Don't you have work?' Brooke frowned.

'Yep, I called in sick'

Brooke rolled her eyes, before averting her gaze to her best friend. 'Look Peyt, I just think this is a good thing. I know you're scared of commitment but you love this guy and he's going to look after you'

'Yeah, but do you see yourself getting old with him? Do you picture having his children?' Caitlin proposed another realm of mind boggling questions.

Peyton threw her head into a cushion in exasperation.

'You have to be realistic' Brooke argued. 'There are a thousand what ifs but that's what makes life exciting, yes there's a risk that it won't work out but what if he's the one, don't you think it's worth her taking that risk? She's been the happiest she's ever been since…and if Mark's what makes her happy, I say go for it '

'You have to follow your heart though, if she was completely in love with the guy she'd have no hesitations and we'd be sat here talking about which colour our bridesmaid dresses are going to be'

'Mark's a great guy'

'I'm not saying he isn't, he's kind, sweet, romantic and funny but maybe he's just not for Peyt'

'Don't you want her to be happy?'

'Don't you? You're trying to convince her to marry someone she's obviously not 100 percent sure on'

'She just has a thousand commitment issues-'

'What about Lucas?' Caitlin finally posed the question that had been dying to leave her mouth since she'd arrived.

'What about him?' Brooke crossed her arms.

'She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him-'

'And he caused her nothing but heartache Caitlin'

'Brooke, Cait' Peyton finally lifted her tear stained face from her cushion.

'And-'

'GUYS' Peyton finally gaining their attention. Their head's snapped to hers, immediately biting their tongues when they noticed her tears. 'I'm still here you know' She mumbled, frantically wiping her eyes.

'P Sawyer' Brooke and Caitlin cooed in unison, both padding over to the sofa and wrapping a comforting arm around her.

'You're discussing my future like I'm not even here'

'I'm sorry, we just want you to be happy' Brooke stroked her cheek. Peyton nodded wearily dropping her head onto her friends shoulder for a few minutes.

'I have to go pack'

'Ok' Brooke squeezed her hand.

'Wait- So what are you going to say?' Caitlin pried.

'I don't know, I guess I'll know when he asks'

* * *

It had been an awful day according to Lucas. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Peyton. But she hadn't even looked at him since they'd said hello to each other and then boarded the plane. He couldn't stand her bitterness. Quite frankly he just didn't want to be stuck with her for four days, it was too much. And right now Mark was about to propose to her and he was a sweating mess at the thought. He knew he had no right, no right in the slightest to be jealous but he couldn't help it- she was his high school sweetheart and the only girl he'd ever fell head over heals in love with at first sight.

'What do you say we make it an early night?' Lindsey asked seductively tearing him from his wondering mind. She eyed his defined back, tracing her hands around him, standing on tip toes to rest her chin on his shoulder.

'Lindsey' he shrugged her off, intent on looking out the window and her coiled round him was kind of preventing him from doing so. She crossed her arms huffily, glaring at him.

'What's wrong with you?'

'Nothing' He glanced at her for a short second, forcing a smile. 'Sorry, I just-'

'What're you looking at?' She stepped closer to the window, gazing out, her eyes narrowing as she homed in on her brother and Peyton sat in the gardens below, having what seemed to be a very intense conversation. 'You're spying on Mark and Peyton?' She mocked, an eyebrow quirked questioningly.

'I erm-'

'I'm a little confused' She placed a hand on her hip. 'You're turning down sex so you can spy on my brother with his girlfriend…Are you feeling ok?' She felt his forehead teasingly.

'I'm not spying' He rolled his eyes. 'I mean. She, he-'

'What?' Lindsey couldn't help but laugh at his nervous stuttering.

'He's asking her to marry him' He suddenly blurted, not wanting her to jump to her own conclusions for his sudden interest.

'What?' Her eyes widened. 'He's what?'

'Proposing'

'How the hell do you know and I don't?' She pouted, her nose now touching the window pane, joining her fiancé in staring at the couple below.

'Because you, Lindsey Strauss, cannot keep a secret'

'Can too'

'Cannot' Lucas smirked. She smacked him lightly, her eyes not leaving Mark.

'This is so exciting'

Lucas' smile faltered, that wasn't exactly how he would describe what he was feeling. In fact he'd been running through all the different scenarios for the past few nights of how Peyton would in fact say no to Mark's proposal.

'Oh my god, he's getting down on one knee. Look Luke, Look' Lindsey jumped up and down.

'I can see' He deadpanned, his eyes on the curly haired blonde.

'You're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with Peyton Sawyer' Mark went on and on, Peyton's mouth had gone dry as soon as he'd sunk down onto his knee five minutes ago, her hands clammy as he continued to declare his love for her. She'd thought she'd had more time, it hadn't even crossed her mind that he'd pop the question on their first night. She thought she'd had at least a couple of days but Mark Strauss wasn't wasting any time. 'I want to have children with you, live with you and grow old with you because I'm completely in love with you, so...' He took a breath for the first time since he'd started his speech. 'Will you marry me Peyton?' Mark gazed up at her lovingly. Peyton's heart raced wildly, her mind trying to find words. Asking herself over and over if this was really what she wanted, who her heart wanted. She'd been silent for longer than he'd expected and his eyes began to narrow apprehensively, anxiously awaiting a response. 'Peyton?'

'Yes...yes I'll marry you'

* * *

'I guess congratulations are in order?' Lucas wandered out into the garden area where Peyton had been sat alone for the past half an hour, trying to get her head round what had just happened. She was engaged, engaged, she was going to get married.

'What do you mean you guess?' She scowled reaching for her wine and crossing her legs, her dress riding up. Lucas didn't have his usual snappy response, his eyes glued to the expanse of creamy skin now on show for his wanton eyes, silently wishing she'd move again on the off chance he'd get a peek at her underwear. Peyton's heart raced as she followed his gaze, suddenly very much aware of him undressing her with his eyes and yet she couldn't force herself to pull down on the material and put a stop to his inappropriate behaviour. His head suddenly jolted up, meeting her green eyes, a red flush rapidly creeping up his cheeks. He coughed uncomfortably, searching for something, anything to say.

'Lil's er been, been talking about you a lot' Lucas broke the awkward silence. Peyton scratched an imaginary itch on her forehead before mustering a few difficult words.

'You've done a good job with her Luke' She admitted quietly.

'I don't know about that, but I've tried…and that means a lot Peyt, coming from you'

'Don't call me Peyt' She immediately averted her stare elsewhere.

He nodded uneasily, sighing into the night air. 'You, you look beautiful tonight by the way. Mark…he's a lucky guy' She wrapped her arms around herself conscientiously. 'Are you cold?'

'No' She answered quickly but he was already on his feet, slipping his jacket off. 'I'm fine' She insisted, gulping as he sat beside her and carefully draped the material round her slender shoulders, his hands purposefully taking their time with the job. She involuntarily shuddered, when his fingers lingered; lightly trailing down her forearm before returning to his lap.

'Why'd you say yes?'

'Excuse me?' She looked at him with outrage.

'C'mon' He shrugged. 'We both know he's not the guy for you'

The words were a shock to the both of them. Her jaw quivered confusedly. 'And what? You are? You have no right to say things like that, you don't know anything- I'm in love with him.' She insisted. 'Like you're in love with Lindsey' He pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling heavily. Yes, he did love Lindsey, so why he was even bringing any of this up, he didn't know.

'I'm sorry' He apologised. 'I'm sorry for everything…and I know it doesn't make any of it any better but…you need to know, everything I said to you, it wasn't true, I just-'

'Stop it' She gritted her teeth, she couldn't deal with this, with his apologies, they were five and a half years too late.

_'I know there's nothing I can say to make you feel any better…but I, I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere Luke' An eighteen year old Peyton slowly approached her boyfriend._

_Lucas barely acknowledged her presence, his eyes staring at the image in his hand of Karen Roe. His mother was dead, gone, now only a memory._

_'I got Lily settled' Peyton's eyes welled with tears but she wouldn't allow them to fall. She sunk onto the sofa beside him. 'Are you hungry?' She mumbled, she knew he wasn't, she knew exactly how he felt, she'd felt that numb feeling on more than one occasion in her life and knew the last thing he wanted was food round about now, but she couldn't stand the silence. 'Why don't we go to bed?' She tried._

_'I want you to go' His first words in twenty four hours came out dangerously low and sent a shiver down her spine._

_'No-'_

_'You leave tomorrow, I bet you're not even packed' He cut her off._

_'I told you this morning, I'm not going Luke. I'm staying here with you' She wouldn't leave him after his mother had just died, she wouldn't leave him alone with a baby but he wouldn't let her stay either. He wouldn't let her give up the exciting life she had ahead of her, she deserved all the success in the world._

_'I want you to go-'_

_'You need me'_

_'No, no I don't'_

_'Lucas you've got to juggle a new baby, college, a job. You need me'._

_'No' He shook his head adamantly. 'I'm not going to college'_

_'You know, we could get help- there are other options.' She suggested, she didn't want him to give up on his dreams, his mother wouldn't have wanted that. _

_'What like adoption? She's my sister Peyton. I'm taking care of her'_

_'I didn't say that' She sighed._

_'Please, Just go and I'll speak to you later'_

_'Lucas-'_

_He abruptly stood up 'No...look, I've tried being nice but you're not getting it. I don't want you here ...Get out' He shouted abruptly, his cheeks flushed. Frozen to her spot, she stared at him in disbelief, he'd never yelled at her so venomously. 'I said get out' He got up, grabbing her arm and yanking her unwilling form towards the front door. A sob that had been daring to escape her quivering lips for the last ten minutes finally fell._

_'Luke, please, let go…I love you' She pleaded._

_'I don't love you' He shouted back, the words slicing through the air. Baby Lily's shrill cries suddenly sounded down the hall._

_'What?' She mumbled. 'Yes you do, don't say that' _

_'No, no I don't.'_

_'Stop it' _

_'I was just using you...Get, get out' He pushed her away, his eyes leaving hers as he hurried out of the room to go see to the crying baby. Peyton stumbled back on unsteady feet her heart breaking with every step._

'Peyton I really am sorry' Lucas repeated, jolting her from her daze. She stared at him, long and hard.

'You have nothing to be sorry for.' She said coldly. 'In fact I should be thanking you, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have left Tree Hill, I wouldn't have met Mark' she finished her sentence, tucking a curl behind her ear and licking her suddenly dry lips. 'He's waiting for me upstairs' She stood, shrugging his jacket off and thrusting it into his arms, not giving him another glance as she walked back toward the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

Peyton stared at the ring on her finger, glistening in the early morning rays that were just beginning to creep through the curtains. She was pretty positive it was the most expensive thing she'd ever owned. The plain silver band fitted her finger perfectly, the round cut, brilliant diamond shining elegance and beauty. It truly was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen and yet a smile wouldn't form on her lips and she couldn't dissipate the nauseous feeling that had caused her restless nights sleep.

'Hm' Mark exhaled sleepily into her hair. The hand laying on her waist pulled her back tight against his chest, effectively spooning her. 'You're awake?'He yawned.

'Uhuh'

'Bit early isn't it?'

'I couldn't sleep' She responded dryly, her eyes still fixated on the ring.

'Too excited about becoming Peyton Strauss' He assumed.

'Yeah' She whispered.

'Mm that sounds good. Peyton Strauss' He repeated, his hand suddenly migrating from her toned waist, trailing down her abdomen. She closed her eyes and cringed inwardly. She couldn't understand why she was finding it so hard to let him touch her all of a sudden or why she'd found it so hard to let him make love to her the previous night. She'd just got engaged, she was meant to be all over him. She bit her lip as his hand finally reached it's destination, dancing across her underwear. She exhaled heavily, telling herself to stop being so stupid but that plan lasted all of five seconds.

'Mark' Her tone displeased, she gently interlocked her fingers with his, guiding them back up to her waist.

'What's wrong?'

She craned her neck up to meet his questioning gaze, shaking her head. 'Nothing. It's just- I was going to go take an early morning swim' He quirked an eyebrow, trying to stifle a laugh.

'You what?' He looked at his watch- it was nearing seven am. 'Are you feeling ok?'

'What?' She shrugged. 'It's the perfect time- sunrise'

'Yeah' He looked at her unconvinced. 'You're just not exactly a morning person'

'Well I fancy a swim. Is that ok?' She retorted defensively.

'Yes that's ok' He teased, tickling her sides and causing an uncontrollable shriek to leave her parted lips. 'As long as you promise to come back up here after so I can have my way with you' He nuzzled his nose into her neck. She giggled breathlessly. 'Promise?' He wiggled his eyebrows.

'Ok' She gave a small nod, pressing her lips to his in a brief kiss before throwing the covers off of her. 'I'll be back in a while'

* * *

Lucas strolled down the garden's steps, the sun shining down on him, brightening his somewhat sombre mood. He halted in his tracks as he approached the pool, his eyes on a certain blonde standing on the far side. His jaw dropped at the sight of her, his eyes running up and down her rather exposed body. He watched her trail her hand up her back, gently adjusting the skimpy black bikini. 'You're in love with Lindsey' He mumbled to himself repeatedly before walking forward and making himself known. 'Am I seeing things?' She spun around, nearly falling backward into the still water but his strong arm laced around her in an instant; saving her. Breathing heavily she took a second before huffily shoving her rescuer away. 'Nope. Really is you, hostile as ever' He smirked. 'You're awake early'

'What're you doing up?' She snapped.

'Why are you?' He mimicked in the same tone.

She groaned, walking over to the sun bed, grabbing her towel and conscientiously wrapping it around herself.

'I usually go out for a morning run, it helps me to think.' He dropped his towel onto the poolside. Peyton's eyes darted to her feet, avoiding staring at his taught chest 'Thought I'd come for a swim though, seeing as we have a pool at our finger tips, we may as well make the most of it huh?' She ignored his comment, her arms crossed unhappily. As far as she was concerned she'd come to clear her head and she couldn't do that with him occupying her confused mind.

'I was here first' She said abruptly.

He turned his head, eying her bemusedly. 'Are you asking me to go?'

'I was here first' She repeated lamely. 'You can come back in like half an hour'

'The pools not big enough for the both of us?'

'Lucas' She whined childishly. 'Gooo'

'It's a free country' He argued, moving to the end of the pool. She swallowed thickly, her eyes slowly raising to watch him prepare to dive. 'Are you checking me out Peyton Elizabeth?' He grinned, keeping his gaze focused on the bottom of the pool. She blushed, her stare returning to her hands.

'In your dreams' She retorted scornfully. He shot her a playful smile before leaping off the side and doing what Peyton considered a perfect dive. She sighed agitatedly, slowly walking up the length of the pool. She knew she was being pathetic but she didn't want to be near him, she couldn't.

'Where are are you going blondie?'

She paused, giving him a sideways glance. 'Back to my room. I don't want to be anywhere near you'

'You know what I think?'

'Please do enlighten me' She rolled her eyes sardonically.

'I think you're scared you're not going to be able to keep you're hands to yourself.' She gritted her teeth. She didn't want him to think that and it angered her that he thought so highly of himself. In a second her towel was abandoned on the concrete slabs and she was sitting on the pool side, her feet dangling in the cool water. Lucas smiled.

'Where's Lindsey?' She asked calmly.

'In bed. I wore her out last night' He swam toward her, a cocky smirk on his face. She shook her head, giving him a look of disgust. 'What?' She didn't bother giving him an answer and was rewarded with a splash.

'Urgh...You're a jerk, you know that?' She groaned, elegantly sliding into the cool water. He chuckled, watching her disappear, completely submerged in the pools depths, her head popping up again at the other end. He floated in the shallow end, his eyes glued on her gliding from end to end. She did several lengths before he opened his mouth and interrupted her, unable to help himself.

'Peyton?' She ran a hand over her wet hair, sticking it back to her head. 'Do you ever, do you ever wonder how different things would have been if...' He sighed, turning away from her expectant gaze.

'If you hadn't ended with me?' She finished tentatively. He gave her a curt nod. 'I used to' She reluctantly admitted. 'Then I met Mark' She shrugged nonchalantly but he could see the pain she'd suffered in her green eyes.

'I really did love you Peyton...More than you know... I know we've both moved on but I, I really need you to know that.' She looked at him long and hard and he unconsciously moved closer. For the first time he felt like she was really letting her guard down, that she wasn't dismissing him, instead considering his words thoughtfully. A magnetic force was pulling them together, neither of them aware of their sudden closeness. It wasn't till his nose was millimetres from hers that she snapped from her trance.

'I'm getting cold' She abruptly announced and as quickly as he'd felt that connection it was broken, she was gone, haphazardly pushing herself out of the water and hurrying off toward the hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

'Did you say yes?' Peyton rolled her eyes at her best friends high pitched squeal, she hadn't even made it through the door. 'Did you?' She heaved her suitcase through the threshold. 'You did. Let me see, let me see, let me see' Brooke chanted. Peyton smiled softly, holding her hand out. 'Oh my god- I've just died and gone to heaven.' She exclaimed dramatically, peering at the diamond with wide eyes. 'You're the luckiest girl in the world' Again the blonde smiled shyly, she definitely didn't feel that lucky. 'Why can't I meet a guy like him?'

'You will' Peyton promised.

'So how was it? Did you have an awesome time?'

'It was...nice'

'Nice?' Brooke raised her brow, hand on hip.

'Yeah'

'Nice?' She repeated. 'Peyton nice is going out for coffee, it's not how you're meant to describe the weekend of your engagement'

'Fine. It was absolutely out of this world amazing' She feigned enthusiasm.

'God you're so broody...how'd he do it?'

Peyton sighed. 'Urgh, I'm tired B, do we have to talk about this right now?'

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong'

'Yes there is'

'No there's not, I just, I didn't get much sleep while we were away. I think I'm going to go lay down'

'You slut'

Peyton smiled at her. 'Have you got work?'

'Yeah. I'll call you later though- we can go out and have a drink and you can tell me all about it, yeah?'

'Ok- I'll let you know later on'

* * *

Peyton groaned as they doorbell sounded for the third time. 'I'm coming, I'm coming' She pulled open the door.

'Hey Baby' Mark beamed at her, picking her up and spinning her around.

'O-k' Peyton looked at him in astonishment as he set her back on the ground. 'What're you doing here?' She watched him bemusedly as he sat on the sofa, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'I have a surprise for you'

Peyton slid over the back of the sofa. 'I like surprises.' She smiled.

'Well, I got a call this morning, I've got a big job offer in LA.' He blurted.

'Aw that's great baby' She pecked his cheek, truly happy for him but she didn't quite see how this was good for them, they'd hardly see each other. 'But, I, I'm not going to see you'

'You're coming too'

Peyton's smile dropped. 'Excuse me?'

'LA- we're moving'

'We?'

'Of course- I'm not going to go without you am I?'

'You just assume I'm going to move?'

'Don't you want to be with me?'

'Of, of course, I just- I like it here'

'I know but you'll like it there too, I promise'

'My works here, my, my friends are here'

'You can get a new job'

'I like what I do here though'

He was silent for a long minute. 'Are you saying no?' She looked at her hands. 'You're saying no'

'I just, I don't want to move' She bit her lip, looking into his sad brown eyes.

He stood abruptly. 'I can't believe this' He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck.

'I'm sorry' Peyton got up, reaching for his arm but he shrugged her off. 'Mark' She pleaded. 'Don't do that.'

'I'm sorry but I just don't understand. We're engaged - that means we're going to get married Peyton and you want to stay living with your best friend rather than move in with your fiance' He rambled agitatedly.

'It wouldn't just be moving in with you though' She snapped defensively. 'It's a bit different- I'd be moving states not apartments'

He shook his head in disbelief. 'You know what? I'm going to go'

'No. Mark please, let's talk about this'

'I think you've made it pretty clear how you feel- you're friends are more important than me'

'That's not it' Peyton growled, quickly loosing her patience. 'That's not it at all and you know it. You can't just expect me to drop everything I've been working for, for the past five years.'

'You won't even need to work once we're married anyway'

Her eyes narrowed. 'What? You're expecting me to become your perfect little housewife?'

'No I just, I'm going to take care of you-'

'I can take care of myself'

'But when we have kids-'

'Kids? You're thinking about children already?'

'Well once we're married-'

'You have it all planned out don't you?' She shook her head in outrage. 'Have you even considered what I might or might not want? You know I think you're right. I think you should go' She said lowly.

'Gladly' He retorted, grabbing his jacket and storming out of the living area. The front door slamming seconds later.

She stared after him, her heart racing as she fort the tears that were daring to fall. A silent minute past, but she couldn't hold it in. Suddenly she sunk to her knees, her hand flying to her mouth to try and stop the strangled sob from escaping.

* * *

'Sweetie what's happened?' Brooke cooed.

'Nothing'

'Nothing? P. Sawyer you when I asked you to come meet me after work for a drink and a chat I thought you were going to tell me about your little holiday, but you've hardly said a word. You have the drinking bit down though' She eyed her friend carefully, well aware that she was more than a little tipsy.

'I think it's over' Peyton slurred, putting her fifth glass of wine down with heavy hands.

'What's over?' Brooke looked at her in puzzlement.

'Me and Mark'

'What?'

'He doesn't love me'

'What?' Brooke grabbed her hand.

'He hates me cause I, I don'ts want to move. I don't. Don't make me move Brooke'

'Shh' Brooke edged around their table, giving the teary eyed blonde a one armed hug. 'Sweetie you've just had argument is all, you'll sort it out. It's ok'

'No, no, no it's not. I've mucked it all up' She took a shaky breath. 'I want him, I want to see him right now' She whined.

'Let's get you home' Brooke hushed her.

'No I want, I want Mark' She mumbled stubbornly. Brooke glanced at her watch. She'd finally gotten herself a date with Owen and she'd been looking forward to it for the last few days but she wasn't about to leave Peyton in the state she was in.

'Urgh, ok, ok. We'll run by his place but if he's not there we're going back home'

* * *

'Hey you' Lucas wrapped his arms around Lindsey, pulling her back against his chest.

'Have you finished the last chapter?'

'I need a break' He whined. 'You hungry?'

'Yeah, but we have hardly any food'

'Wanna go out for dinner? It's on me'

A girly laugh escaped her lips. 'That sounds good' A knock startled them both.

'You get that, while I go get my wallet' Lucas suggested, pecking her cheek before making his way upstairs. Lindsey smiled, turning her attention to the door.

'Hey Linds, is Mark here?' Brooke sighed as the door opened, making sure to keep an extra tight hold of a very wobbly Peyton Sawyer. After trying Mark's place and getting no answer and a lot of fuss from Peyton, Brooke had reluctantly agreed to seeing if he was hiding out at his sisters.

'No he was flying to LA tonight, he has a meeting about a job offer he got out there' Lindsey's eyes skipped from Brooke to Peyton . 'I thought he would've told you Peyt'

'He's not here' Peyton whimpered.

'Is she ok?'

'Drunk. They had an argument' Brooke revealed. 'I know this is really rude but I'm an hour late for a date and I really don't want her to be on her own. I thought Mark would be here and they could sort this out but he's not. I don't suppose-'

'Of course don't be stupid. She's my friend. Come on Peyt, come inside. We can go get you a glass of water and I'll take you back home a bit later'

'Is Mark here?'

'No sweetie' Brooke cupped her face. 'Look it will be ok. You're Mark and Peyton. You can sort things out when he gets back'

'He hates me'

'I'm pretty positive he doesn't hate you' Lindsey smiled.

'Definitely doesn't hate you' Brooke agreed. 'Honey, I'm going to go out for a while ok? Will you be ok with Lindsey?' Peyton took a shaky breath, giving her a small nod. 'Ok' Brooke helped her through the door, letting Lindsey wrap an arm around her unstable form. 'I'll see you later on' She kissed her cheek and gave her a comforting smile. 'Thanks Linds, you're a life saver' She gave them a wave before dashing back down the steps.

'Have fun' Lindsey called after her. 'Come on Peyt, do you want a drink?' Lindsey shut the door, leading a delirious Peyton through her apartment to the living room.

'Do you have any wine?' Peyton dropped onto the sofa with Lindsey's help.

'How about water?'

'Linds are-' Lucas trailed off as he walked in, halting in the doorway.

'Sorry I know we were going to go for dinner but Peyton needs me'

'Er it's ok' He looked at Peyton, her eyes rolling around were enough to concern him and he didn't know if she was choosing to ignore him or if she was just completely oblivious to his presence 'What happened?'

'She's had a fight with Mark apparently and a little too much to drink.' Lindsey mouthed at him.

'Well I'll let you talk to her' He mumbled. 'Just holler if you need me' He bit down on his lip, backing out of the room. His mind was racing wildly wondering if she'd broken up with Mark, wondering if the engagement was off. What he did know was that she was upset and he wanted nothing more than to make her feel better- to fix her.


	11. Chapter 11

'He'll come round Peyton. He's being a total jerk' Lindsey smiled. 'Here' She helped the drunk blonde up. 'Why don't I make up the guest bed for you'

'No, I'm ok. Really. I gotta go home'

'Well let me get Lucas to take you then'

'No, no it's fine. I'm finee' She insisted.

'Luke?' Lindsey called, a few seconds later his footsteps came down the hall, momentarily stopping when he caught Peyton's eye. 'Can you take her home?'

'Er sure'

'I'm fine'

'Yeah you look it' He smiled, bemused by her ability to be persistent even when completely intoxicated.

'I am' She held her arms out, trying to walk in a straight line, Luke quickly grabbed her, supporting her.

'Yeah but just to be on the safe side, I think it's best Luke gets you back.' Lindsey smiled, unconvinced.

'I won't be long' Lucas said over his shoulder, leading Peyton to the door.

'Ok, I'm knackered, I'm gonna get to bed' She pecked his cheek. 'I'll ring you tomorrow Peyt'

* * *

'Thanks for, for walking me up' Peyton blinked, trying to focus her eyes on the lock which was proving more difficult than usual.

'Here, let me'

'I can do it'

'Why do you always have to be so freaking stubborn?' He yanked the key from her fingers, effortlessly opening the door.

'Why do you always have to interfere?' She swiped his hand away irritated by his need to assist her. Snatching her keys back, she stomped through the now open doorway.

'Are you kidding me? You're getting mad at me for helping you into your apartment. Oh I'm so sorry for helping you Miss Sawyer' He seethed sardonically, kicking the door closed behind him.

'You've got me home, you can go back to beautiful Lindsey now' She slurred, abruptly gripping onto the kitchen counter and steadying herself. He instinctively laced a hand around her back, trying to support her unstable form. 'Don't touch…' She trailed off, swallowing hard as she looked into his infuriated eyes. 'me' She finished lowly.

'Just quit it' He responded in a harsh whisper, making her involuntarily shiver. She shook her head, forcing herself to look elsewhere.

'Just fuck off Luke' She jerked away, tripping across the room and nearly falling flat on her face but he caught he. He caught her and she hated him for it.

'See? Why do you have to be so fucking hostile' He snapped, this time refusing to let her go. She huffed loudly, glowering up at him. It was as if time had stopped. They just stood. Their feet glued to the floor, their eyes locked , Lucas maintaining his tight grip on her. Her pout didn't falter for a second. 'Why do you have to be such a bitch about everything?' he asked calmly, his voice now a whisper, his hand slowly moving up her tense back.

'Maybe I am just a bitch' He gazed at her. 'You can let go now' She mumbled, well aware of his hands around her waist. But he didn't let go, he haphazardly lifted her up onto the kitchen counter. She shrieked in surprise, her hands automatically falling to his shoulders. He looked at her intently, his brow furrowed in frustration, he knew what he was doing was wrong. He was with Lindsey, but god damn it when it came to Peyton Sawyer he wasn't in control.

'I never meant to hurt you' He whispered sincerely. 'Never Peyton, never' and in her high state that's all it took. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers determinedly. 'I-'

'Shut up' She whimpered somewhat painfully. He tilted her head and slowly, yet urgently pressed their lips together. Unexpectedly, she didn't pull back, instead her mouth opened to him, kissing him back. He gently separated her legs, pushing their bodies closer together. His hands grazed under her shirt a matter of seconds later, feeling every contort of her back, pressing her impossibly closer.

'I want you' He mumbled between kisses. 'I've wanted you... since I spilt that... champagne... all over you... at the party'

She abruptly pulled away, breathing heavily. She gulped, staring at him scared and wide eyed.

'I'm sorry' He shook his head pleadingly, hoping she wasn't going to lash out and suddenly slap him or worse yet- insist he should leave. His fingers trailed relentlessly up and down her shaking body and before she knew it, he was alluring her back into a sensual kiss and she couldn't help herself, she wanted it, she wanted him. 'I missed you' His fingers confidently began unbuttoning her top. 'God I've missed you Peyton'

'Luke I ..' She reluctantly pulled away again, shaking her head confusedly. She shifted back on the marble surface, her brow creased uncertainly.

'Shh' He trailed his coarse hands up her thighs, pulling her back forward, she didn't resist. 'It's ok' He promised, his hands fumbling back to her shirt. She might have been drunk but she still knew right from wrong and this was not ok, it was all wrong. She was being disloyal in the worst possible way. She swallowed; Lucas' skilled lips on her neck, making it near impossible for her to justify reasons on why they should stop. Not tearing his lips from her silky skin, he pushed the black shirt over her shoulders and down her arms. She shivered, but not because of the sudden cool air on her hot skin, but because of his wandering hands running over her bra clad chest and down her stomach. She was about to tell him to cease his delightful caresses, to apologise profusely but his fingers suddenly delved under her skirt, teasingly skimming across the silk of her thong. And then and there she lost it. Any hesitance on her part immediately vanished, her arms snaked around his neck, desperately pulling him closer. She groaned and he smiled successfully against her sweaty skin, her hands running up and down his back. He watched her face as he continued to tease her; her eyes closed tightly, her lips parted, her breathing heavy. He couldn't take it, he needed to be closer to her, to feel her flush against him. Chaotically, he lifted her. She gasped, her long legs instinctively wrapping around him as he carried her haphazardly in some direction until her back hit a wall. She took a sharp breath, rolling her hips against his arousal and digging her heels into his back. He hissed into her shoulder, his jeans becoming painfully tight. Instead of helping him out of the restrictive denim, she purposefully rubbed her hand against his crotch. 'Fuck' He cursed. He felt her lips curl into a smirk against his cheek and abruptly pressed her further into the wall, grabbing her hands and ending her torturous assault. 'Where's your room?' He exhaled, awkwardly lifting his arms above his head as she impatiently tugged his t-shirt off, her nimble fingers fluttering over his taut chest. 'Your room?' He repeated.

'Door' Was the muffled response he got, her lips busy on the knewly exposed skin.

'There's lots of doors' He groaned as she yanked his belt free and discarded it over his shoulder before pointing aimlessly toward her bedroom. Several minutes later, Lucas finally got them to the right door. His jeans were around his ankles now and their lips joined in a frenzied kiss, making him stumble across the threshold. They soon crashed into the bed, Lucas falling unceremoniously on top of her, kicking his shoes and trousers off as they went. No more words were spoken, each to scared to utter anything in case the other would realise the seriousness of what they were doing, that they would realise they were being unfaithful to their partners. Instead they kissed frantically, became one together, breathed together; like they were the only two people in the world, like they both absolutely depended on it in every sense- like they were in love.

* * *

Brooke couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she stepped into her apartment, it'd been a long time since she'd felt this strongly for someone. Her smile faltered when she flipped the kitchen light on, her eyes skipping around the room, taking in the array of clothing scattered across the kitchen floor. She ran a hand over her forehead, her eyes as wide as saucers as she tried to comprehend who was currently in her friends bed. With a sudden urgency, she rapidly walked down the hall halting outside her best friend's room. 'Please be Mark, please be Mark, please be Mark' She whispered, gripping the door handle, taking a deep breath before opening the door. Her eyes immediately locked on the mangle of sleeping limbs laying on the bed, or more precisely the mangle of naked limbs. She gulped loudly. Peyton was laying on his chest, the sheet pulled up to her lower back, his hand draped around her. Brooke's eyes reluctantly focused on the lovers face. 'Definitely not Mark'.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucas winced, adjusting to the sudden light as he opened his eyes. He looked down at the blonde curls splayed out on his chest, his heart fluttering at the sight of her naked on top of him. His lips curled into a small smile as his nights previous actions came flooding back to him. He casually let his hand run down her bare back, drawing small circles on her soft skin. She stirred a little but didn't wake, only shifting closer into him. He had to stifle an appreciative moan at her movement. He had to stop himself from flipping her onto her back and ravishing her senseless all over again, however much he wanted to. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that she would wake up regretting the night before and would most definitely not allow him to do such a thing. He gently shifted her off of him, knowing he'd loose control quickly if she kept moving against him like that. She grumbled at the sudden lack of contact but a pillow soon replaced his warm body and she resumed her peaceful sleeping. After gazing at the sleeping beauty for several long minutes he let his eyes dance around her room for the first time. He couldn't say he was surprised by the decor. It was so typically Peyton. The walls were a scarlet red and there were records stacked high not to mention her many paintings and artwork. He slowly slid out the bed, studying her work. She'd definitely gotten better and he couldn't have been more proud. He jumped at a sudden noise. He new that sound. He knew that ring tone. His eyes darted around the room not wanting to wake the curly haired blonde but she didn't even move. The ringing ended before he located the darn thing, finding it seconds later just beneath the bed. He inwardly cringed at the three missed calls- all from Lindsey. He hastily pulled on his boxers, his eyes on Peyton, still dead to the world. He gently pulled the sheet over her before quietly tip toeing out of her room. He exhaled heavily, padding down the hall, his stomach doing somersaults as he contemplated ringing back his fiancee. It soon started ringing again. He waited for a few seconds before anxiously pressing it to his ear.

'Lindsey' He whispered into the phone.

'Where an earth are you? You didn't come home? Are you ok?' She snapped fearfully.

Lucas bit his lip, guilt really wasn't a nice thing to feel. 'I'm sorry. I should've called last night but I thought you'd be asleep and I didn't want to wake you'

'Where are you?' She demanded. 'And why're you whispering?'

'I ended up staying at Peyton and Brooke's- she started throwing up when we got here' He lied through his teeth.

'Oh'

'I didn't like to leave her in such a state'

'No, of course not' Lindsey's angry tone completely diminished. 'That was really sweet of you Luke. Thank you. I'm sorry I snapped, I just- I was worried'

'I'm sorry too- I should've called.'

'It's ok' She insisted. 'Is Peyton ok?'

'She's fine, she's still sleeping it off'

'My brothers such an ass.' She sighed. 'Anyway when do you think you'll be back. I'll make you breakfast'

'Erm, I dunno. I won't be long'

'Ok I'll see you in a bit. I love you'

'Love you too' He sighed as he hung up, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He'd done a lot of things he wasn't proud of in his time but this had to have topped them all.

'Believed you did she?'

He swivelled around to see he wasn't so alone as he'd thought. 'Brooke' He swallowed. She stood up from the sofa, eying him disgustedly before thrusting his clothes into his unprepared arms.

'Get-the-fuck-out' She growled.

'Brooke' he looked at her in bewilderment. 'What, what's wrong?'

'What's wrong? You don't get it do you? You think you can just come in here, fuck her and leave and everything will be hunky-dory. You can't play with peoples hearts like that Lucas. You told her you didn't want her, you told her you didn't love her-'

'I did it for her, why can't you understand that? We weren't even nineteen, she had her whole life ahead of her and she wanted to give it all up for me'

'Yeah well I was the one that was left to pick up the pieces last time. She was a fucking mess Lucas- for three years. But then this kind hearted, fun, amazing guy walked into her life and she was happy. So forgive me if I'm being a bit protective but I don't want to see her go through that again' Brooke spat, lashing out and hitting his arm as hard as she could. He winced, instinctively taking a step back from the fuming brunette. 'You're getting married Lucas. She's getting married. Do you have no fucking morals. You can't just take advantage-'

'You think I took advantage of her?' He shook his head angrily.

'She was completely wasted, confused and upset because she had an argument with her fiancé, _fiancé _Lucas '

'I didn't take advantage' He retorted defensively. 'You think I just wanted to get laid? That's not what it was, that's never what it is with her. It just happened. I didn't take advantage'

'Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. I think you should go. Just stay the hell away from her Luke, before you ruin her chance of happiness.'

The sudden scurry of footsteps sounded up the hall, a flash of blonde curls and then the bathroom door slammed, followed by the distinct sound of someone gagging. Brooke scrunched her nose up concernedly.

'I should-' Lucas levitated toward the bathroom, wanting to be by her side but Brooke prevented him from going any further.

'I said you should go'

'But-'

'I'll take care of her' Her eyes darted to the door, daring him to defy her order. He glumly nodded.

'Tell her I'm sorry, tell her I hope she feels better- that she's ok' He sighed. She gave him a look that suggested she was most definitely not going to pass on his oh so sweet message. She waited until the apartment door closed and he was clearly gone before she made her way to their shared bathroom.

'P. Sawyer?'

'Brooke I think I'm dying' Peyton grumbled, drearily lifting her head from the toilet bowl.

'Oh sweetie' Brooke kneeled beside her, holding her hair back. 'I'm so sorry' She cooed, rubbing her back as the blonde's head lurched back over the toilet, hurling up anything left in her stomach. 'I shouldn't have left you at Lindsey's' She sighed.

'Not...' Peyton coughed once more, breathing heavily before continuing. '...your fault' She murmured.

'No' Brooke agreed, 'but I'm pretty sure I could've stopped you from making this mess for yourself'

Peyton sloped back against the wall her brow furrowed in pain. 'I just haven't drank that much in a while, I think I'll live' She forced a small smile, amused by her friends concern. 'I guess I can't handle as much liquor as I used to in our teenage days hey?' She joked. But her smile soon faltered. Like a light being switched on in her head. It hit her, every last detail. Her eyes widened and she suddenly felt sick again, only this time for a completely different reason. 'Fuck' She cursed. Brooke stroked a stray curl behind her ear, looking at her sympathetically. 'I slept with him. Fuck I slept with him' She dropped her head into her hands, groaning. Brooke pulled her closer.

'I know honey, it's not your fault though. He took advantage-'

'No he didn't' Peyton argued. 'I'm such a slut' She whimpered.

'Peyton' Brooke attempted to console her. 'This isn't your fault'

'I didn't stop him, I didn't tell him to stop Brooke, I didn't want him to stop' Tears raced down her white cheeks.

'No' Brooke imagined that she hadn't. 'But P Sawyer, you were drunk, he wasn't. You weren't thinking straight. He was the one in control, not you. This is not your fault' She said sternly. Peyton welcomed her friends embrace.

'He's going to finish with me for sure' She sobbed.

'No' Brooke insisted. 'You're not going to tell Mark'

'What?' Peyton pulled away, sniffling loudly. 'I can't. He has to know Brooke.' She fiddled with the large t-shirt she'd thrown on minutes earlier.

'No. Peyton, listen. Lucas is a fucking jerk. You're not going to let him use you and then break up the best thing you've ever had. You're not. You deserve to be happy'

'I had sex with someone else- he deserves to know'

'Darling?' Mark's voice filtered through the apartment.

Both Brooke and Peyton froze at his voice. 'Shit' The hung over blonde whimpered, frantically wiping her eyes, regretting ever letting Mark have a spare key to their place.

'I'll get rid of h-'

'There you are …' Mark entered the bathroom, trailing off at the sight before him. 'What's wrong?'

Peyton stared at him, unable to disguise the tears that she'd been shedding for the last ten minutes.

'You're meant to be in LA' Brooke broke the awkward silence, squeezing her best friends hand.

'I didn't end up going...'Brooke can we have a minute?' Mark asked kindly. The caring brunette looked at Peyton, awaiting a reassuring nod before she scrambled to her feet and left them alone. 'You're hung over' He stated.

'I…no-'

'Peyton we've been going out long enough for me to know when you're suffering from a hang over' He crouched down before her. 'Darling I'm sorry' Her eyes darted to his and more tears fell from her sparking green eyes. He was apologising to her and she'd just slept with another man. She choked out a sob and he bought her into a hug. 'I'm so sorry, I was a jerk'

'No' She pleaded. 'You did nothing wrong' She insisted. 'I'm, I'm sorry, it…it's my fault'

'No, you're in a right state and it's my doing' He pulled her into his lap and she felt sick again, she felt dirty and overwhelmed by guilt. 'Promise me when we argue you won't drink baby? I promise we'll always work it out- just don't do this'

'I'm sorry' She exhaled, trying to control her tears.

'I turned down the job offer' He rubbed her back gently.

'What?' Peyton whimpered. 'But-'

'No, I didn't even consider your feelings yesterday and I'm sorry, I want to be with you Peyton and if that means staying in New York then I'm going to do it' His words only set her off again. 'Darling' He cooed. 'Is there anything else that matter?' He stroked her face. He'd expected to find her upset, even angry but certainly not sobbing. Peyton certainly wasn't the crying type. Well not since he'd known her anyway so he was taken aback to say the least to see her in such a state.

'I...I-' She searched for the right way to say it. 'I, I- I didn't know what I, I was doing. I...I'

'Yes?' He urged.

'I just... I thought I'd lost you' She gushed.

'Oh sweetheart' He pressed his lips to her forehead. 'You haven't lost me. There's nothing you could do or say to loose me' He breathed confidently in her ear. She tensed. There was definitely a few things she could think of telling him that would have him out the door in a second. 'I love you' She closed her eyes tightly, feeling utterly disgusted with herself and only seconds later she felt the bile rising in the back of her throat. She urgently scrambled out of his arms, head over the toilet and throwing up for what must have been the fifth time. He rubbed her back like the caring boyfriend he was, only making her feel worse about herself. Yes, she was finding out pretty quickly that guilt was was the worst feeling in the world, but there was no telling how long it would take for her to realise that it would eat away at her until she would eventually confess to the infidelity she'd committed and be honest with her husband to be.


	13. Chapter 13

'I can't keep doing this- I've got to tell him' Peyton exhaled heavily, trying to hold her position. Brooke was knelt before her with a handful of pins, furiously trying to finish some designs and was using the curly haired blonde as her model.

'You were drunk' That statement had left the brunette's mouth a thousand times over the last few days.

'That doesn't make it ok' Peyton retorted.

'No but I'm not going to let Lucas Scott muck up your world all over again. As far as I'm concerned he took complete and utter advantage of you, you wouldn't have had sex with him if-'

'Wait, wait, wait' Caitlin, who'd been sat disturbingly quiet suddenly felt the need to interrupt. 'Back up. You've had sex with Lucas? Ex boyfriend Lucas? Lucas that makes you all flustered. Lucas that you supposedly hate but secretly are still infatuated with Lucas?'

'I am not infatuated with him'

'But you two had sex?'

'Drunk meaningless sex' Brooke reworded.

'Oh my freaking god. That's so hot. You whore' Caitlin exclaimed, scrambling onto her knees in excitement. That's all it took. Peyton abruptly sunk to her knees, dissolving into tears.

'No don't sit' Brooke tried to tug her up, concerned about her dress that was about to get all creased. 'Now look what you've done' The brunette scorned Caitlin.

'I am a whore' Peyton whimpered.

'No, no you're not honey. You're not. Can we cry standing up?' She pleaded.

'You know, you're quite the hypocrite Peyton Sawyer' Caitlin couldn't help but smirk. 'Telling me off for fucking my ex-boyfriend and then you go ahead and do the same, only you're in a relationship- that's called cheating' She said patronizingly.

'Oh god what am I going to do?' A tearful Peyton hiccuped.

'Oh please. This was going to happen sooner or later. Better now than before you're both hitched' Caitlin shrugged off nonchalantly.

'What?' The blonde wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

'Come on, are you serious? Am I the only one that's not blind? You two are totally meant to be together.'

'No they're not. Don't you feel her head with rubbish' Brooke snapped. 'Stand' She ordered. Peyton jumped at her tone, sniffling loudly as she awkwardly got to her feet and Brooke brushed her hand over the crumpled material before continuing her job.

'I've, I've got three missed calls from Luke' Peyton suddenly revealed.

'And that's how they're going to stay- missed calls' Brooke mumbled, a pin in her mouth. A silence followed.

'So how was it? Spill- marks out of ten' Caitlin couldn't stand the awkward tension, ignoring Brooke's glares.

'She was drunk. She doesn't remember' Brooke answered adamantly, not wanting to know her best friend's truthful answer. Because, like Caitlin, she wasn't blind. She could see the connection between the two broody blondes. The difference was however, that Brooke also knew of their past and the torment and harm Lucas Scott had caused and she wasn't about to favour the man over Mark Strauss. Caitlin dismissed Brooke, eying Peyton expectantly.

'I don't remember' Peyton shrugged uneasily, her eyes on Brooke's skilled hands. She could remember though, every last detail and had been replaying it over and over in her mind ever since.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. 'Fine, keep it to yourself. Maybe I'll just have to bed Lucas Scott myself' She chuckled. 'What? I'm joking' She responded to Peyton's look of pure horror. 'What're you two doing later?'

'I'm going to help Lindsey pick out a bridesmaid dress for Lily' Peyton sighed, the thought of even looking at her sister in law to be made her stomach twist.

'What?' Brooke looked up at her with a pout. 'P Sawyer you're not looking at wedding dresses too- I'm making your wedding dress' She stated.

Peyton closed her eyes.

'You don't want me to?'

'Of course I do. It's just...'

'What?'

'Lindsey may have asked me to ask you to make her wedding dress and I said you probably couldn't cause you're busy even though I know you would've but if you make mine she'll know I was lying and I-'

'Oh boy' Brooke mumbled. 'You seriously have issues P Sawyer'

* * *

'Peyton'

Peyton smiled as she walked into the bridal shop, instantly catching sight of Lily. 'Hey you. You ok?'

'Uhuh. We're going to get my dress aren't we?' She linked her hand with Peyton's, looking up at her gleefully.

'We sure are. Where's Lind...' Peyton trailed off as her eyes locked on the man standing a metre or so away. 'Lucas' She exhaled.

'Hey' He shoved his hands in his pockets nervously. 'Lindsey had an emergency meeting, she insisted I still come get Lily a dress. She said to say sorry'

'Oh it's fine' Peyton shrugged. 'I better get going then'

'Nooo, Luke doesn't no what's prettyful. Can't you help me?' Lily pouted. Peyton looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She couldn't say no to that face. She looked at her watch, biting he lip.

'Maybe I can stay for a little while.'

'Yay' Lily grinned.

'Do you need any help?' A young girl approached.

'Er-' Lucas glanced at Peyton.

'My brother's getting married and I'm going to be the flower girl' Lily rambled.

'Aw' The shop assistant smiled. 'Well why don't you and me look at some dresses while your brother and his fiancee look at the bridal gowns'

'Oh no' Peyton shook her head, trying to correct the girl but she was already showing Lily the array of children's frocks. 'You knew I'd be here. Why did you come?' She asked dully, keeping her eyes focused ahead.

'I... you're not answering my calls'

'Which would suggest I don't want to talk to you'

'Peyton' He sighed. 'We need to talk about what happened.'

'There's nothing to talk about.'

'Luke I'm going to try this one on' Lily's voice caught his attention. He eyed the pink frilly dress in her small hands, assuming the assistant had suggested that particular one seeing as he knew full well that she'd never choose anything in pink.

'Ok, you need any help?'

'I'm not a baby'

'Alright' He put his hands in the air defensively as she turned and headed over to the dressing room. Peyton pretended to look at the wedding gowns, not wanting to indulge in another conversation with him. 'I've tried to forget what happened last week but I can't, it was amazing Peyton' He uttered.

Her eyes widened, a look of utmost disbelief on her pretty face. 'Well I'm glad someone enjoyed it cause I can't even remember anything' She snapped, trying to keep her voice low. 'You've ruined everything' she hissed.

'Me? It takes two' He shook his head angrily. 'You no damn well I would've stopped if you had told me to' He whispered harshly.

She exhaled an exasperated breath. 'I was drunk'

'You knew exactly what you were doing' He argued.

She bit her tongue.

'Why're you making out that I'm the bad guy? You were there too Peyton'

'I just want to forget this ever happened, okay? I suggest you do the same cause I really don't think Lindsey, who is my friend by the way, would appreciate you fucking around behind her back.'

He sniggered. 'You were unfaithful too, do I need to remind you that you're also engaged?' He snapped.

'Luke, Peyton'

The arguing pair spun around, covering their once serious faces with fake smiles. 'Wow' Lucas tried not to laugh at her attire.

'I don't like it' Lily pouted. 'I hate pink'

'Erm, I know, How about we try this one?' Peyton suggested, gently picking out a simple pale blue dress that she'd caught the youngster eying. 'I think it would really suit you'

'I like that one' Lily smiled.

'Come on then, I'll help you' Peyton took her hand, leading her back to the dressing rooms, anything to get away from Lucas Scott.

'Peyton?'

'Uhuh?' The tall blonde responded, pulling the curtain across the cubical and helping Lily get changed.

'Why don't you like Lucas?'

Peyton narrowed her eyes. 'Who said I didn't?'

'No one' The six year old shrugged. 'You just don't'

'I do' She argued, slipping the pale blue dress over Lily's head.

'Why'd you two break up?' Lily' looked at her inquisitively.

'What?' Peyton gulped. 'Where'd you get an idea like that? I've never dated your brother Lily'

'But I've seen his year book and he has a box of photos of you' She stated matter of factly.

Peyton stood, temporarily stunned. 'It... That was a long, long time ago Lily' She shook her head.

'That's what Luke said and he said I couldn't tell anyone' Her small hand suddenly flew to her perfect rose bud lips, her eyes as wide as saucers.

'What's the matter?'

'I wasn't meant to tell anyone'

Peyton smiled. 'I can keep a secret' She threaded her fingers threw Lily's short brown hair.

'Did you love him?'

Peyton's eyes averted to the zip, tugging it up and tying the blue sash in a perfect bow. 'Yes, I was very much in love with him' She said softly.

'Why'd you break up then?'

'I had to leave Tree Hill' Peyton sighed, she wasn't about to tell this little girl that her ass of a brother broke her heart, she wouldn't destroy Lily's prefect image of the person she looked up to.

'Oh' Lily stroked her hand over her new attire, leaning back against Peyton and smiling up at her. 'I like you'

'You do? Well that's good, cause I like you too' Peyton laughed tapping her button nose. 'And you know what?'

'What?'

'You're gonna be the prettiest girl at the wedding'

Lily grinned, admiring herself in the mirror.

Lucas stood outside, his heart thumping- it seemed to be doing that a lot lately- mainly when a certain green eyed blonde was nearby. He couldn't get her out of his head, he'd tried, he'd tried to forget what had happened between them but no matter what he did, she was always lingering at the back of his mind. He was beginning to completely doubt his love for Lindsey and the whole entire wedding was beginning to petrify him, but at the end of the day he only saw it one way. He had to do what was right for Lily and as far as he was concerned, his little sister needed a motherly figure and she'd got used to having Lindsey around; he knew he couldn't turn her world upside down just because of a one night stand. But he didn't know if he had enough will power to keep his distance from Peyton Sawyer, because after all she was the girl of his dreams and the heart wants what the heart wants.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N Hey guys n gals, I just want to say a major thank you for all the support and lovely reviews I've been getting for this story and to say sorry about the not so speedy update! I've just had four horrible days of exams and not a whole lot of time on my hands. Anyway enough of the boring stuff, here's the next chapter..._

'Hey sweetheart' Mark greeted upon Peyton walking into his rather spacious kitchen. Her sweet smile faltered as she took in his guests; Lindsey and Lucas sat at the round table, gathered round a stack of magazines, little Lily splayed out on the floor nearby, colouring. Her stomach flipped upon seeing her boyfriends sister, the girl she'd come to call her friend. She didn't know how to look her in the eye when she'd completely betrayed their friendship.

'Hey, We just popped over to give you and Mark these' Lindsey tapped the glossy pile of mags.

'There for organising weddings' Lily said knowingly, scrambling to her feet and holding her hand up to be high fived by the skinny blonde. Peyton smiled at her, playfully slapping their hands together as she sat down in the only vacant seat, in between Lucas and Mark.

'Thanks Linds, You didn't have to do that'.

'It's cool. So have you guys set a date yet?' She raised her brow, taking a sip of her coffee.

'Not yet' Mark rolled his eyes at her, placing his hand on Peyton's shoulder as he pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. Lucas found himself inwardly cringing.

'You're going to marry Mark aren't you?' Lily's inquisitive brown eyes looked up at Peyton.

She nodded.

'I'm going to be an artist just like you when I'm big'

'Looks like you've got a little fan here' Mark chuckled.

Peyton lifted her onto her lap. 'You can be whatever you want Lily, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise.'

'Look at you, you're going to be a great mum someday Peyt' Lindsey smiled, watching her talk to the little girl she'd come to love.

'I dunno about that' Peyton mumbled shyly.

'You will' Lucas spoke to her for the first time upon her arrival. She was well aware of the intense gaze he was giving her but was determined not to so much as glance at him.

'So have you two got any future babies on the agenda?' Mark queried.

'We're gonna wait for a while' Lucas answered. Lindsey' sudden frown didn't go unnoticed. She'd made it clear that she wanted children of her own and soon, but Lucas wanted to wait; Lily was his priority and he only wanted to do what was best for her.

'Why would they want a baby when they've got me?' All four adults laughed at her sincere tone. 'What?' Lily whined. 'I'm the bestest'

'Yes you are' Lucas agreed, reaching across the circular table and tapping her nose. Peyton swallowed, suddenly wishing she'd not lifted the infant onto her lap when his arm purposefully brushed against hers on it's way back to the table top.

'Where do babies come from anyhow Luke?' The whole room suddenly fell silent, all eyes on Lucas, awaiting his answer. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to decide what would be best- the stork? the cabbage patch? god forbid the truth.

'I...Well..you see...' He sighed.

'Love' Peyton answered simply when several awkward moments of Lucas stuttering past.

'Love?' Lily looked up at her.

'Uhuh, when two people are very much in love' She confirmed, twiddling a piece of Lily's short brown hair around her fingers. Thankfully, she was satisfied with the answer and slid off of Peyton's lap, a pensive look on her face as she settled herself on the floor and carried on drawing.

'Thanks' Lucas smiled at her.

She nodded somewhat uncomfortably, grabbing herself a magazine off the pile and flipping it open to try and distract herself from lingering on his more than appealing body. His leg grazed against hers only seconds later, apparently he'd seen her looking. Peyton's eyes jolted up to find Lucas' stare on both Mark and Lindsey, all in deep conversation about weddings. She swallowed, giving him the benefit of the doubt and calmly moving her leg away but seconds later his foot had found her again, his denim trousers brushing against her smooth legs.

'We were thinking of going to Europe, weren't we Peyt?'

Peyton nearly fell off her chair, jumping when Mark touched her shoulder.

'Huh, what?' Peyton averted her gaze to her fiance.

'Europe, for our honeymoon?'

'Oh yeah' She nodded, forcing an uneasy smile. 'Europe, Honeymoon...I've always wanted to go travelling' She forced her eyes back to the wedding magazine in front of her, pretending to read but was soon distracted from her little act when Lucas' leg deliberately rested against hers again. She caught his eye and shot him a deathly glare which didn't have the desired affect. Instead of moving away, his hand discreetly crept onto her leg. Her chair screeched against the wooden floorboards as she rose to her feet, her eyes fuming.

'Darling?' Mark asked softly, a little taken aback by the sudden clatter.

'I..I...sorry, I'm going to have to dash- I have work' She mumbled lamely.

'You've got plenty of time' Mark glanced at his watch and back to her rosy face.

'I...yeah but I...there's something I've gotta do' She kissed his cheek, gave Lily a quick hug and a small wave to Lindsey before hurrying out of there as quick as she could.

* * *

Peyton sat in her gallery office, flipping through some new artists work and attempting the arduous task of keeping her mind Lucas Scott free.

'Peyton there's a fan of yours out here, he was wondering if he could speak to you?' Her friend and owner of the gallery, Laurie Thompson, appeared in the doorway.

Peyton smiled shyly. 'Er, ok, send him in.'

'K'

'Thanks Laurie' She conscientiously ran a hand threw her hair, it wasn't often that people actually wanted to speak to her concerning her work, she rose from her chair as the door opened.

'Hi I'm...' Her words died, temporarily lacking the ability to finish her sentence. She shook herself from her stunned state. 'What're you doing here Lucas?' She snapped angrily.

'I just wanted to come see some of your work. It's amazing Peyton, you're amazing.'

A rosy blush crept up her cheeks and she exhaled heavily.

'This is the part where you say thank you'

She lent back against the wall and crossed her arms, she never was good at taking a complement, especially when it came from him. He raised his eyebrows expectantly but she didn't respond.

'O-kay' He shifted his weight. 'I'm buying a piece of yours'

A frustrated groan left her mouth. 'Luke'

'What? I can't buy a work of art that I love now?'

'Not when I'm the person that did it…you need to stop this'

'Stop what?'

'The looks, the touching, this- you being here, at my work. You're with Lindsey' She threw her hands in the air. 'Just stop everything.' She cried despairingly.

'Here it is Mr Scott. Peyt I'll let you sort the payment out?' Laurie reappeared, painting in toe.

'Yeah thanks Laurie'

The older girl propped the piece up against the wall, sending a smile toward them both before leaving. Peyton's eyes widened at the piece he'd chosen. Not to his knowledge but it was actually his. She'd done it for him before they'd broken up; for his birthday when she was just eighteen. It was the first piece she'd hung in the gallery and it had stayed there ever since. No one had ever shown any particular interest in it, maybe it had something to with how much it was. She'd found herself upping the price on more than one occasion when the odd person had queried about it.

'It's beautiful, it's mesmerising and it...it reminds me of you' Lucas bought her out of her daze as he crouched down, admiring her fine brush strokes. A girl hovered in the starry night like an angel. There was no doubt about it, the girl was her. Her blonde curls floating around her, her lips parted slightly, a content expression on her face. It was as though she'd finally found meaning, she was drowning in love 'I'm so proud of you Peyton' He grinned as he looked up at her, his smile faltering when his eyes locked with her teary green orbs. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing' She shook her head, blinking the tears away.

'I can't stop thinking about you' He blurted, standing suddenly. He edged toward her paralysed form, reaching out and stroking her arm.

'Lucas' She pleaded, rendered helpless by her emotions. 'Please stop'

'Tell me you don't feel it, tell me you don't feel it and I'll stop. I won't so much as give you another thought but I keep thinking what if Peyton-'

'Well you should have been thinking _what if_ when you sent me away. You had your chance and it's too late now. I've moved on, I'm in love with someone else. I spent so much time wallowing over you and I did a lot of things I'm not proud of but now I'm happy, so if you ever cared about me, just give me this, give me my happiness' He shook his head, he couldn't believe that she truly wanted Mark over him, he wouldn't. He abruptly stepped forward, pressing their lips together in a short and yet sweet kiss.

'Lucas' She pushed against his chest. 'Just, just take the painting and go' She snapped in a fluster.

'I haven't paid you yet' His face fell at her rejection.

'I don't want your money, just take it and go' She insisted.

'But'

'Think of it as a _Wedding _gift'

'Pey-'

'GO'

Lucas nodded sadly, grabbing his piece of Peyton Sawyer before exiting the room. She took a sharp breath, kicking her desk angrily on his departure. She hated him, she hated him so god damn much but her mind was forever consumed with thoughts of him, with what could have been. With a sudden urgency she raced from her office. 'Lucas wait'


	15. Chapter 15

'Lucas wait'

Her voice took him by surpise. He froze in his tracks, glancing over his shoulder. She was stood in the doorway of her office, her brow furrowed, her fingers nervously fiddling with the hem of her shirt. He carefully set his new painting down before turning around, his eyes full of hope. 'Yes?'

She opened and closed her mouth, confusion masking her usual confident persona. She edged backward, very much aware of his sudden close proximity.

'Yes?' He repeated.

'Why didn't you stop me? Why didn't you call me?' She suddenly blurted. 'Why didn't you ever come after me?' She demanded.

'I...I called so many times but I, I just, I figured you were better off without me, but I love you Peyton...I still love you'

Her mind was addled by his heartfelt statement. She shifted her weight, her hands twitching as she held strong, refusing to cry in front of him. He cupped her face and she allowed it. She couldn't help herself, those crystal blue orbs were like a magnet. She wasn't in control as she rose onto the balls of her feet, as she tilted her head, as her eyes fluttered closed, as her lips delicately grazed against his. He moaned at the delightful contact, gently pulling her closer. Something that started so sweet and gentle quickly became more passionate, it wasn't until she was being frantically pressed into the wall and his hands were suddenly everywhere that she realised where this was headed. Reality came tumbling down on her within seconds.

'No-Stop' She breathed, swiping his wandering hands away, her fingers running over her swollen lips.

'What?' He exhaled confusedly, trying to pull her back into his arms. 'Peyton it's ok' He attempted, but she wasn't as easily convinced. She wasn't drunk this time, she was completely sober.

'No, no it's not. You can't tell me you love me and expect to just...' He closed his eyes as she distanced herself. 'I'm, I'm sick of you having this hold over me' She leant on her desk, her head bowed over, a look of confusion etched on her pretty face. 'Urgh, You used me and now I'm letting you use me all over again' she'd never felt more exploited.

'I didn't use you' He argued. 'Peyton everything I said that night was just to get you to go, to get you to go and follow your dreams, I didn't want you to give up on your life just for me, I didn't want you to end up resenting me, I wanted you to be happy-'

'Happy? I was fucking happy' She exclaimed, abruptly turning to face him. 'That's what you do Luke. You do anything for the people you love, anything. I was prepared to stay with you, I wanted to. I would've loved her Luke, I would've loved Lily like she was my own, I could've loved you forever' Tears were welling in her eyes but she wouldn't allow them to fall, words leaving her mouth at a rapid pace, words that should have been exchanged a long time ago.

'Peyton-'

'I am better off without you, I don't need you' Her gaze darted to him, a determination in her eyes that he'd never experienced before. 'You don't love me...Mark's a good guy, he loves me. He's loyal and nothing but good to me and I'm, I'm doing this to him' She gestured between them both. 'I was happy until you showed up. You turn me into something horrible-'

'You're not horrible, you're a kind hearted, good person'

'Lucas you've made me cheat on my boyfriend more than once in two freaking weeks, I slept with someone else, how you define that as me being a good person I don't know. I just kissed you' She shook her head.

He exhaled through his nose. 'You initiated it'

'I know' She snapped 'but only because you got me all...' She trailed off and he couldn't help the small coy smile.

'Got you all what?'

'I have to go' She suddenly announced, walking toward the door. 'Wait' She halted. 'This is my office- you need to go' She decided.

'Peyton-'

'I'm sorry ok?'

'Please-'

'Luke' She gritted her teeth.

'Fine' He strode toward the door, pausing as he past her. 'You won't last long- you'll come back to me Peyton Elizabeth' He said surely. She shook her head.

'When did you become such an arrogant two timing ass?'

'_You're _the one that kissed me'

'_You _slept with me'

'It takes two'

'Just go. Lindsey deserves better than you'

'Mark deserves better than you' He retorted, rounding the corner and not looking back, he just had to have the last word. Peyton clenched her fists, slamming the door with an almighty force.

'Jackass' She hissed.

* * *

'Where've you been at girly. Little late aren't you?' Brooke lifted her head from her sketches, a cheeky smirk forming as she took in her best friends somewhat frazzled appearance. 'Oh. You've been with Mark?' Peyton placed her bag down on the coffee table, biting her lip. She wanted to tell Brooke the truth, she wanted to tell her what she'd just done but she couldn't. Instead she forced a smile and sat herself on the arm of the sofa. Brooke wouldn't understand. Brooke would yell at her and tell her how stupid she'd been. Brooke would make her feel even more disgusted with herself and round about now she couldn't deal with any of that. 'They look good' Instead she commented on her friends work.

'Why thank you. And just for that, you lady, can see these' Brooke rummaged through her huge folder, pulling out large bit of card, entitled _Peyton's dress_. 'These are for you'

Peyton's eyes widened as she stared at the amazing wedding gown designs.

'Well?'

'I, I don't know what to say, I, I really didn't expect you to do this so quick. I know you're busy-'

'I'm never to busy for you best friend.' Brooke smiled. 'Plus I can't wait' She clapped her hands together. 'So which one do you like the most?' Brooke looked at her expectantly, she had an inkling to which one Peyton would like the most, having known her since they were just kids she was pretty good at predicting what the blonde liked and disliked. 'I was just going to go ahead and make one as a surprise but I couldn't wait- you like this one best, right?' Her finger pointed to the sketch that Peyton's eyes had been locked on since the sheet of paper had been placed in her hands. The perfect drawing displayed an ivory silk gown with a sleek corset bodice and an off the shoulder neckline. The lower half draped in a glistening french lace that swept up to the right where a corsage of silk roses would be embellished.

'You're amazing Brooke- it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen' Peyton murmured sincerely, prying her eyes from the designs.

'You're going to be the most beautiful bride P Sawyer'

'I...Do you really think I'm ready for this?'

'For what?'

'Marriage'

'Why? Don't you?'

'I don't know'

'Peyt-'

'I mean what if we don't like living together?'

'You will, you practically live together already, I mean you spend half your time at his and he spends half his time here anyway'

'But he does things that annoy me Brooke- like his excessive tidying- seriously, you put something down for a second and it will have have been cleaned away before-'

'P, if anyone is to have a habit, cleaning is the best one' Brooke interjected her little rant, a bemused smile on her face. 'We all have annoying ways'

'You don't, I like living with you, I love living with you'

'I do annoy you' The brunette smirked.

'No you don't'

'Your saying you don't get all pissy when I borrow your stuff without asking or when I play my tasteful music?'

'A- borrowing is when you take someones belongings but give them back, you Brooke Penelope Davis, keep my things- that's called stealing and B- your music hasn't and never will be tasteful'

'See' Brooke shrugged, a successful smile painted her face. 'I annoy you, but you live with it.'

Peyton was silent for a second 'It's not the same' She whispered quietly. 'Brooke I'm never going to see you'

'Peyton, seriously. You're my best friend, unless your planning on moving planets, I think I can safely say you're not going to be getting rid of me. You've got serious pre wedding jitters girly'

'Everything will be alright, right? I guess I'm just getting scared- Mark's like perfect, it just seems to good to be true- marrying him is going to be like a fairy tale right?'

'Uhuh and you once told me that there's nothing wrong with fairy tales- they all have happy endings'

'Ellie told me that'

'And she's right'

'What if this isn't my fairy tale though?'

'You're asking yourself one to many _if's_'

'What if I'm meant to be with someone else?'

Brooke's eyes narrowed. 'Like Lucas?' A perfected look of disgust on her face. 'He's the last person you're meant to be with'

Peyton was silent, letting the words wash over her.

'You don't still have feelings for him do you?' Brooke asked cautiously.

'I, no of course not...I definitely don't'

'Good' Brooke smiled, abruptly jumping to her feet. 'I'm going to get started on this'

'You've bought the material already?'

'So I'm a little excited'

'Can I see?'

'Nope, you're not to come in my room without knocking from now on' The brunette insisted.

'But don't you need to measure me?' Peyton pouted.

'I've been making you clothes since high school- I know your measurements off by heart' Brooke hollered.

Peyton sighed, resting her head against the back of the sofa, her mind immediately drifted to Lucas, scolding herself for even letting herself think about the blonde, blue eyed man. 'Mark' She whispered softly, she was in love with Mark, yes, she was in love with Mark, she wanted Mark and right now she wanted nothing more than to prove that to herself. She abruptly stood 'I'm going out B Davis'


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm so sorry guys!! I haven't updated in forever! Just wanted to let you know it's cause I had exams and then I was away for four weeks and haven't had a spare sec! Anyway here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy!_

The despised shrill of the alarm clock sounded at what Peyton could only describe as an unearthly hour. She scrunched her already closed eyes up and rolled onto her stomach, burying her head under the pillow. 'It's Saturday' She grumbled.

'I'm sorry, I have a meeting' Mark yawned, blindly reaching out and hitting the clock.

'It's a Saturday' She repeated, craning her neck, looking at him through half open eyes.

'I know. I should be done by one' He shuffled closer, pulling her against his hard body. 'Hm, you wore me out last night' He sighed happily, running his hand up her bare back. She smiled sleepily. 'I'm glad you came over'

'Mm, me too' She nodded.

'So any plans for today?'

'Well I was planning on staying in bed with my fiance but it seems like he has better plans.'

'Aw- I'd have loved that but I have to go in baby' He cooed. 'We'll meet up later ok? Why don't you do something with Brooke and Caitlin till I'm free'

'Ok' She murmured. He threw the bed sheets off of them, reluctantly sitting up to leave the warm haven of his bed. 'Five more minutes?' Peyton whimpered, pulling him back down.

'Hmmm, Five more minutes' He agreed, guiding her lips up to meet his.

* * *

After arriving somewhat dispiritedly back at her and Brooke's apartment, Peyton had quickly decided they were all going to head down to the beach. She'd gone to Mark's the previous night in the hope to clear her mind of Lucas Scott and convince herself once and for all that her and her fiance were truly destined to be together. All had gone well until he'd announced he was abandoning her and going in to work.

'Hmmm, this was a good plan P Sawyer' Brooke murmured contently, her eyes closed as she rolled onto her front to let her back soak up the glorious rays shining down on them.

'Uhuh' Peyton looked at her through squinted eyes. 'When is Cait getting here?'

'She sounded half asleep when I rang- probably in another hour' Brooke chuckled. 'Did you have a good night?'

'Uhuh' Peyton nodded. 'How's my wedding dress coming?'

'Fantasically'

'Can I see it when we get back?'

'Nope'

'Brooke'

'No way Peyton, Not until it's done'

'Hph Fine.' She grumbled childishly, the silence only lasted a few seconds before a coy smile appeared on the blonde's face. 'Soooo' She shifted onto her side, leaning on her hand. 'How's things going with the dishy bar tender?'

'The dishy bar tender has a name and I'm not talking about him'

'You know all about my love life'

'So? Only cause you choose to divulge it all to me' Brooke teased.

'More like you choose to intefere'

Brooke playfully stuck her tongue out before responding somewhat seriously 'I really like him' She sighed. 'And that's all you're getting. I'm not jinxing us'

'Fine, well I'm going for a swim' Peyton giggled as she stood. 'I'll just read your diary to find out all the gory details' She called over her shoulder as she began to head toward the sea. Brooke's head darted up.

'Good luck finding it'

Peyton snickered mischievously at her.

'You know where it is?' Brooke hollered in outrage. 'Peyton?!'

* * *

'Caitlin' Peyton skipped the last few steps as she caught sight of the short haired brunette, elegantly sprawled out on a sunbed. 'Nice of you to finally join us missy'

'Hey hey barbie' Caitlin grinned, sipping on her cold drink.

'Do not call me barbie' Peyton grumbled, un-amused.

'Good swim?' Caitlin asked, chucking her a towel.

'Uhuh' Peyton responded, drying herself off. 'Where's Brooke gone?'

'Urgh- her and lover boy- aka Owen, have gone for a bite to eat- we were uninvited'.

'Owen hey?'

'Yep, she claims they're taking it slow'

'Brooke and slow?' Peyton snorted.

'My thoughts exactly.'

'You wanna come get some food with wonderful me instead?'

The short haired brunette smiled. 'Sure I'm starved' Caitlin dragged herself up from her sunbed whilst Peyton slipped her sundress over her still damp bikini and slid her flip flips on.

'Ready?'

'Uhuh'

'Soooo? What trouble have you got yourself into now?' Caitlin asked as they traipsed up the beach to the strip of restaurants.

'What?'

'Peyton you're doing a terrific job of acting like you're all happy go lucky but your eyes are telling a completely different story'

'I am happy'

'Whatever'

'What are you? A shrink?'

'Spill'

'There's nothing wrong'

'I know you're a independent, keep things to yourself kinda gurl, but seriously it's so much easier when you tell me what's going on now rather that in three weeks time when you're an emotional wreck' She quirked her eyebrow expectantly but still Peyton held her silence. 'Fine don't tell me' She rolled her eyes. 'You wanna sit in or out?' She proposed as they neared a restaurant.

'Out' Peyton bit her lip, sitting down at a table that overlooked the beach.

'Hum, what do you fancy? I think I'm going to opt for the salad' Caitlin stared at the menu. 'What about you?'

'I kissed Lucas' She blurted.

'What?' Caitlin tossed her menu aside, her eyes wide with excitement.

Peyton let out a sigh, eying her friend warily. She was relieved to have finally gotten it off her chest but knew Caitlin wasn't the best confidante.

'You kissed Lucas or he kissed you?'

'I, I kissed him'

'You kissed him' She clarified. 'When?'

'He came to the gallery the other day' Peyton dropped her head into her hands. 'I keep mucking up Cait'

Caitlin just stared at her with a smirk.

'This is the bit where you're meant to tell me everything's ok- that it was his fault, that he seduced me, that I'm not to blame. That everything's ok' Peyton exclaimed.

'Maybe you should call off this wedding. Mark's a great guy don't get me wrong, maybe he's just not for you'

'You're wrong'

'Why did you kiss Lucas then?'

'I...I don't know'

'What did Brooke say?'

'Are you kidding? I haven't told her'

'So I'm the knew best friend' Caitlin clapped her hands together, shooting her a teasing smile. 'You come to me with all your problems now?'

'Huh' Peyton snorted. 'You did kind of drag it out of me'

'Whatever'

Peyton smiled drearily. 'I don't know why I didn't tell her, it's just she worries about me and I guess I don't want her to worry, not to mention she would've probably yelled at me for half an hour' She confessed.

'She shouldn't lecture you, you're not five and she's not your mum'

'She's my best friend, of course she's allowed to judge me. She's always there to look out for me. I lost both my mums before the end of high school, I had a psycho stalker attack me the night of prom and then Lucas broke up with me and I came here with her and I was in a real dark place but she showed me the light...I hate not telling her this but I can't, I don't want to disappoint her.'

'That's not how it should be Peyt- I know she's rooting for Mark but at the end of the day she cares so much about you that this shouldn't be an issue- she's wrong, she needs to let you follow your heart.'

'You don't get Brooke when it comes to Lucas.' Peyton disagreed. 'And anyway, she can hate him as much as she likes because I hate him too'

'Mhm' Caitlin nodded somewhat sceptically.

'I do'

'Uhuh. So tell me why we're sitting here discussing why you kissed the guy?'

'I…I..-'

'Cause you hate him?'

'You weren't there, you don't know what he's like' Peyton defended lamely.

'No you're right I don't really know him. I know that you were in love with him and that he broke your heart. I know that Mark fixed it, that Mark fixed you… but just because he fixed it doesn't mean he owns you…I think your heart belongs to someone else'.

'Well you thought wrong' Peyton abruptly stood. 'I'm not so hungry...I think I'm going to take a walk'

'Peyt-'

'I'm sorry, I just want to be by myself'

Caitlin watched sadly as her friend hurried off, hoping that Peyton would wake up before it really was too late.


	17. Chapter 17

Peyton didn't know how but she'd some how wound up here. Caitlin's words had plagued her mind for the last couple of hours and she was finding it hard to function. She needed to see him, that's all she knew. Lucas pulled open the door, his face masked with confusion upon seeing her standing there, on his door step. 'What are you doing here Peyt-'

'Are you alone?' She cut him off.

'Huh?'

'Is anyone else in?' Peyton swallowed nervously.

'No I-'

'Good- I just...' She interrupted, stepping forward, hesitantly linking her hand with his. 'God Luke, I...' She trailed off, her eyes locked on his lips.

'Peyton what's going on?'

She shook her head confusedly 'I, I don't know' She mumbled, pulling her hand back and rubbing it over her forehead.

'What's happened? Are you ok?'

'Can I come in?' He pulled the door back, stepping aside. She hurried past. For the first time his smile that Peyton had come to hate over the past few weeks, faltered and he gently took a hold of her skinny arm, leading her into the living room.

'What's happened?' He repeated, his tone filled with concern.

'Where's Lindsey?' She changed the subject, avoiding his eyes.

'On her way back from the hospital with Lily' He answered, glumly sitting himself on the sofa.

'What's happened?' Peyton's eyes speckled with hints of fear.

'Lily dropped a glass at a restaurant while she was out with Linds- she needed a few stitches.'

'Is she ok?'

'Yeah, she's going to be just fine'

'Why aren't you there with them?'

'I only just got the message and they're on their way back now'

Peyton nodded dazedly.

'I know it's just a couple of stitches but, christ, when I got that phone call, when Lindsey told me they were at the hospital' He covered his eyes with his hand, sighing. 'I really thought I'd lost her for a second' He confided in her.

'She's a tough little thing Luke' Peyton whispered.

She sat beside him, earning his attention when her weight caused the sofa to dip a little. 'I know but I, I worry about her so much. I worry that she's not happy, that I'm doing the right thing, that I'm bringing her up right, that my mum would have done things differently' He confessed his deepest insecurities. She gazed at him, his sincerity making her quiver.

'Y-you're doing just fine, she's happy' Peyton unconsciously reached for his hand. 'Your mum would be proud'

He nodded, his creased brow showing he disagreed somewhat. 'She definitely wouldn't be proud of the way I treated you'

'Perhaps not' She agreed with a sad smile. Her gaze drifting to her restless fingers.

'Peyton why are you here?'

Her small smile instantly vanished, her wide green eyes darting up to his. 'I, I lied' She spluttered anxiously. 'I lied'

'You lied about what?'

'I do want you' She declared abruptly. 'I don't want to want you but god I...' She nervously edged closer to him, her eyes piercing into his blue orbs. 'I keep trying, I keep trying to forget but I can't' Lucas was mute, trying to get his head round her unexpected revelation. His silence only nerved her. She haphazardly shuffled onto her knees, cupping his face with a sudden determination.

'Have you been drinking?' He quirked an eyebrow, bewildered by her sudden change of heart.

'No' She whispered desperately, she was terrified of being rejected again by him, she couldn't be rejected by him now, she wouldn't. 'You were right' She whispered. 'Tell me you love me' She demanded.

He opened and closed his mouth, his jaw tightening. 'Peyt I'm a little confused'

'What?...No' She objected, shaking her head.

'I do love you' His tone was nothing but sincere. 'I still love you but I thought you- What's changed? You've wanted nothing to do with me- the other day you said-'

'I know what I said' She interrupted impatiently, letting out a heavy breath. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his. 'I don't know what I'm meant to do' She whispered inaudibly. His hand rose on it's own accord, soothingly stroking through her golden locks.

'Don't cry' He tilted her head, gently wiping a tear away with the pad of his thumb. Their gazes met and she automatically lent forward, her lips falling onto his. His eyes widened, startled by her bold move but only seconds later they fluttered closed, his hands curling around her as her tongue flicked over his lips begging for entrance. He pulled her closer, moaning appreciatively as their tongues duelled together, things becoming more heated by the second.

'How long...how long do we have?' she breathed, when the need for oxygen became too much to ignore.

'Enough time' He exhaled, watching her cautiously. 'Are you sure you want to do this Peyton cause-'

She put a finger to his lips, instantly quietening him. 'I need to be with you'

A small relieved smile graced his lips as she shifted onto his lap, effectively straddling him, her long legs wrapped themselves firmly around his waist. His body revelled in the feel of her against him and his hands instantly began caressing the soft skin of her long legs, running up the back of her thighs and under her khaki coloured sun dress, his eyes never leaving hers for a second. She pushed her hips forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her chest rose and fell fiercely, his skilled fingers trailing tantalizingly over her toned stomach and over her hip bone to toy with the thin strings of her bikini bottoms. He simultaneously yanked the bows free and pulled the black material away, discarding it beside them. She gasped, her whole body suddenly jerking forward when his fingers disappeared between her legs

'Only, only you can make me feel li-like this' She muttered, dropping her head into his neck. He opened his mouth to respond when...

'LUKE, LUKE' The sound of Lily's voice followed by the slam of the front door startled the pair and they drew apart in an instant. Peyton's head jolted up to look into Lucas' panic stricken face.

'Fuck' He cursed under his breath. Peyton frantically scrambled off of him, tripping over her feet as she levitated to the other side of the room on shaky legs and they both haphazardly readjusted their clothing.

'Luuuke- oh hi Peyton' Lily chirped, skipping into the living room.

'H-hey' Peyton stuttered.

'Look, Luke I got five stitches- five' The surprisingly happy little girl perched beside him and held her hand out with pride.

Peyton stifled a gasp and her eyes widened considerably as her gaze trailed from the brown haired child to her bikini bottoms that were still laying, abandoned on the sofa for the whole world to see. Apparently Lucas had also caught sight of the article of clothing as his eyes were darting apprehensively from the doorway to the the black nylon. She swallowed thickly as she watched his hand subtly grab the skimpy garment and stuff it into his trouser pocket whilst the little girl continued to chatter, completely oblivious to what was going on behind her back. Peyton sighed with relief.

'Wow five whole stitches huh?' Lucas managed to stay calm.

'Uhuh' She nodded proudly. 'And the doctor said I was the bravest girl ever' She exclaimed.

Peyton felt tears welling when Lindsey finally appeared. 'You are the bravest girl ever Lil' She smiled, pecking Lucas on the cheek. 'Peyton' Lindsey's face lit up. ' I didn't see you there, why are you here?' She furrowed her brow, looking at her questioningly.

'I just- I just thought I'd drop by to see you but you weren't here and, well Luke said I could wait and here you are' She rambled.

'Are you alright?' Lindsey chuckled. 'You seem a little flustered?'

'I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? Everything is fine'

'O-k' Lindsey laughed at her uneasiness. 'Well do you want a coffee?'

'Er, no' The blonde refused, glancing at her watch. 'It's getting late, I should go' She stumbled over her words. 'I'll talk to you later though' She promised, already half way down the hall. She needed to get out, she needed to get away from Lindsey. She couldn't look at her. She couldn't bare to look into those kind eyes. This was wrong, this was all so wrong and yet it had felt so, so very right.


	18. Chapter 18

Peyton stared at herself in the mirror. Red rings circled her blood shot eyes. Mascara lines trailed down her tear stained cheeks. She took a shaky breath, trying futilely to get a hold of her emotions. This wasn't her, Peyton Sawyer didn't cry. She'd learnt along time ago that nothing came of wallowing but still she couldn't prevent the tears leaking from her green eyes as she realised what a mess she'd truly gotten herself into. She sniffled loudly, raising a trembling hand to clumsily wipe her nose. In an instant she regretted the simple movement for her blurry vision was forced to focus on the shimmering glint of her engagement ring. Her quivering lips emitted yet another sob and she haphazardly slid the beautiful diamond ring from her finger, setting it down on the sink. She couldn't wear it any longer. She didn't deserve to wear it any more. She was nothing more than a fraud. A moment later however, a rather loud wrap at the apartment door startled her, forcing her to get a hold of herself. She edged out of the bathroom, her hands unconsciously trying to smooth out her crinkled dress as she went. With her stomach churning she nervously approached the door, taking a deep breath she placed her fingers over the latch, willing herself to open it. 'Peyt it's me' His voice, even though the cause of her troubles, was enough to soothe her. She instantly pulled back the door, relief painting her face as she gazed at him. 'Hi'

'Hi' She rung her hands together apprehensively.

'Are you ok?' Lucas questioned, his tone concerned as he eyed her appearance.

'I think so'

'Yeah?' He asked unconvinced by her answer.

'...actually no, I- I don't know what to do. What are we going to do?' She whimpered.

'Peyton' He stepped forward to embrace her but she dodged his arms.

'No. Lucas your little sister nearly walked in on us. Lindsey nearly walked in on us. I'm meant to be getting married to your girlfriend's brother. This is so messed up and...' She rubbed a hand over her sore eyes. 'What are we going to do Luke?' She looked up at him with those wide green eyes that had haunted his dreams since the day she'd left.

'I...you have to end it with Mark, I have to end it with Lindsey'

She nodded uneasily. 'Neither of them deserves this though. God Luke I really don't want to hurt him'

'You think I intentionally want to hurt Lindsey?' He asked impatiently. 'Peyton we have to do this. I don't know about you but I can't marry her when I know I'm meant to be with you. I want you, need you. They deserve to be with someone that can love them fully. I can't do that because my heart belongs to you'

'You're right' She whispered, this time allowing him to take her in his arms. He tilted her head, naturally pressing his forehead to hers. 'What, what about Lily?' Peyton asked fretfully, the last thing she wanted was to upset the small child or disrupt her life in anyway.

'She really likes you' He breathed, gently tucking a golden blonde curl behind her ear.

'She really likes Lindsey'

'She likes her but I don't think she'll be that bothered, anyway she'll get over it' Lucas whispered hopefully.

'Why'd this have to happen' Peyton croaked in frustration.

'Maybe because this is how it's meant to be' He proposed simply, staring into her pools of green. 'I'm just sorry I pushed you away when I needed you most, when you needed me.' She smiled softly rolling onto the balls of her feet so she could join their lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

'Ahem' A cough followed by an impatiant tap of a high heel disrupted the pair, heads jerked away, hands flew back to their sides. Peyton gulped, gazing into her friend's disappointed eyes.

'Brooke I...' She trailed off, realising that no words could explain her motives, she had no excuse. A silence fell over the room, Brooke seemed to be staring out a uncomfortable Lucas until he decided perhaps it was time for him to leave.

'I think maybe I should go' He muttered.

'I think so too' Brooke pulled the door open for him.

'Ok' Lucas put his hands in the air in peace as he walked past, in fear of the stony faced brunette throttling him. 'I'll call you later Peyton?' He asked over his shoulder. She nodded glumly. 'Ok bye'

Peyton waited for the door to close before she nervously regarded her best friend. 'How was your lunch with Owen?' She asked nonchalantly, unsuccessfully trying to divert the attention else where. Brooke shook her head offhandedly, setting her purse down on the side board and silently slipping her heels off. Peyton sighed 'Look, I know you want to yell at me but I really don't feel like it and I really can't handle you lecturing me right now, I know I've screwed up and I don't need you rubbing it in, ok?'

'I'm not going to yell at you' Brooke answered quietly.

Peyton cautiously eyed her best friend.

'I'm sorry'

'What?' Peyton narrowed her eyes.

'If it weren't for me, you and Lucas would have gotten back together straight away.'

'Brooke-'

'No let me finish. I just, he hurt you so bad before Peyt and I was the one that looked after you I really didn't want to see you go through that again.'

'None of this is your fault'

'You're in love with him and I told you to stay clear. I just want you to be happy.' Tears were suddenly rolling down the brunettes cheek. 'I'm so sorry'

'Brooke' Peyton pulled her into a hug. 'You're my best friend and all you've ever done is look out for me, you did nothing wrong, you've done nothing wrong'

'You went to Caitlin instead of me, you asked her for advice, you cried on her shoulder, it should have been me'.

'I, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to drag you down with the stupid mistakes I've made over the last few months, you have so much work on-'

'And you didn't think I'd understand'

Peyton was quiet '...I'm sorry' She finally mustered.

'Have you told Mark it's over?'

'N-no'

'Peyton' Brooke sighed. 'This isn't you- he doesn't deserve this'

'I-I know'

'How long has this been going on?'

'It sounds like Caitlin's pretty much told you everything'

'She told me you kissed him, but judging by your past record with Lucas Scott, I'd say this has been going on longer than a stolen kiss in your office'

'It hasn't been going on long at all' Peyton argued. 'I tried to fight it Brooke' She mumbled defensively. 'But today Caitlin just made me realise that I'm fighting for the wrong guy' Brooke nodded wearily.

'You need to go speak to Mark. He's worried about you. He's phoned me twice asking where you were'

'What did you say?' The blonde panicked.

'The truth- I didn't know where you were'

* * *

'Where have you been?' Mark asked, entering the apartment, his face flushed red. After an awkward phone call from his girlfriend he'd dashed straight to her apartment 'I tried calling- you've not been answering your phone all day. I was only at work till one- I thought we were meeting up?'

'I' Peyton turned away from him, trying to get a hold of her raging emotions. She couldn't cry, not now, she had to be strong. 'Sorry I lost track of time' She mumbled unconvincingly.

'I was worried.'

'I'm sorry'

'What's the matter Peyton?' He turned her around to face him, taking a hold of her left hand and raising it to kiss her palm, his eyes narrowing slightly as he inspected her bare finger. 'Where is your ring?'

'I-I took it off be-before I had a shower earlier'

He studied her face for a silent minute, looking at her sceptically before abruptly disappearing up the hall to the bathroom, returning seconds later with the gleaming diamond.

'Where were you?' His eyes were concentrating on her hand as he slid the ring back onto the correct finger.

'I went to the beach with Brooke and Caitlin'

'I spoke to Brooke earlier- she was with Caitlin, you weren't. Where were you?' His tone became more demanding. 'Peyton I don't like being lied to' He reminded somewhat threateningly. She took a step back.

'I needed some time to think' It wasn't exactly a lie- she had needed time to think.

'Think about what?'

'Us- y-you an-and m-me' She stuttered.

'Us?'

She nodded warily.

'What about us?'

'Mark I-I'm n-not sure I can do this'

'Do what?' His brow furrowed, his innocent confusion making her feel quezy.

'Get-get married'

His dark chocolate eyes were solely focused on her, he was silent for what Peyton could only describe as what seemed like forever. His laughter broke the silence. 'Funny' He chuckled.

'I'm being serious' She walked around the kitchen, leaning on the island, head in hands.

'What?'

'I'm being completely serious' She sighed impatiently.

'What's happened? Everything was fine last night, everything was fine this morning' He shook his head, finding it hard to understand where these sudden wedding jitters had come from.

'I was try-trying to prove something to myself last-last night' She whispered nervously into her hands.

'Look at me' His palm hitting the work surface caused her head to jolt up. 'What's going on here?'

'I' She swallowed back the lump rising in the back of her throat. 'I'm sorry'

'Peyton' he reached for her, holding her at arms length, trying to gain eye contact.

'I can't marry you'

'Yes you can' He begged to differ. 'Baby you're just getting nervous, it's fine, things will seem different in the morning'

'No Mark you, you don't understand. I can't marry you, I don't want to get married to you...I can't marry you because...because there's someone else'


	19. Chapter 19

'Wh...Who?' Hurt pooled in his eyes as he tried to understand the words that had just fallen from her mouth. Peyton shook her head.

'It doesn't matter' She whispered, looking at her feet in shame.

'It doesn't matter? Of course it fucking matters' He stepped toward her, grabbing her hands. 'Peyton it's you and me, we were going to have a life together remember? A family, we're meant to be getting married' He exclaimed.

She swallowed back the lump rising. 'I'm sorry' She muttered, pulling her hands back. She took a shaky breath before sliding the elegant ring off of her finger, contemplating it carefully before she spoke. 'You should have this, this back'

His eyes narrowed and his nostril flared in frustration. 'You don't mean this' She forced his curled hand open, placing the elegant ring in his palm and curling his fingers around it.

'You'll find someone else...I promise' She attempted a small smile for him but it didn't reach her sullen eyes. 'I think you should go'

He was stunned into silence. 'Tell me who it is' He demanded a few awkward moments later, his face twisting in anger. 'Have you been seeing someone else behind my back?'

Her jaw quivered as she tried to get out words. 'You need to go'

'Answer the question' He demanded.

'She said you need to go' Brooke's raspy voice sounded. Mark's eyes were glued on Peyton regarding her carefully.

'We're having a private conversation Brooke' He muttered.

'Not anymore, she asked you to go...now go' She ordered, her stern voice tearing his eyes from a quiet Peyton. He gritted his teeth, heading for the door on heavy feet.

He paused before exiting 'This conversation isn't finished' He pointed his finger at her threateningly but the riled brunette quickly intervened, pushing him through the threshold. 'Brook-'

'Goodbye Mark'

* * *

'Hi'

'Hi' Lindsey pulled her hands from the soapy water and hastily dragged a tea towel over them. 'I've put Lily to bed' She mumbled curtly. 'She went out like a light'

'Er, thanks I would've done that'

'Where's the dvd?'

'What?'

Her jaw tightened, her arms crossed stiffly over her chest. 'You went out to rent us a dvd'

'Oh...I' His brow creased. 'It was shut...What's the matter?' She bit her tongue, shaking her head, swiftly walking across the room. 'Lindsey?'

'Where have you really been?' She exclaimed in frustration. 'You abruptly declare you're going to rent us a dvd, you're gone for well over an hour and the place was shut?'

'I-'

She interrupted before he could even attempt to explain. 'And what's this Lucas?' His eyes widened as she picked something off the sideboard, holding up Peyton's bikini bottoms. 'I was going to put some things in the washing machine...See I'm a little intrigued to know why you have some skimpy bikini in your trouser pocket, that, by the way is most definitely not mine' She finished her voice growing louder.

'I-'

'Whose are they?' She demanded.

'I don't, I don't know' he stuttered, his mind trying to think up a plausible excuse. He didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to sit her down and break this to her gently.

'They just magically got there?'

'No...I don't know'

'Who is she?'

'What?'

'I'm not stupid Lucas. We're meant to be getting married- I thought you were in love with me and you're fucking some other girl?' She exclaimed.

'Linds-'

'No Lucas' A sob escaped her suddenly quivering lips.

Mark sighed as he heard low voices from the kitchen. He'd come here to be comforted, the last thing he wanted was to listen to their bickering.

'Just tell me whose they are Lucas' Her voice pleaded. Mark waited cautiously in the hallway, peering through the gap in the door. When she wasn't supplied with an answer she threw something to the floor fiercely, fleeing from the room in anger.

'Linds?' Mark attempted but she rushed past him, heading for the stairs.

'Lindsey' Lucas called, stopping short when he was faced with Mark. 'Er...Mark' He muttered.

'What's going on?'

Lucas let out a breath at his question, Peyton evidently hadn't informed Mark of their infidelity, much to his relief, he didn't feel like being beaten to a pulp right now. 'I need to talk to her' He sighed, not giving the concerned man an explanation. Mark took a breath, shaking his head in confusion. He sulked into the kitchen, grabbing himself a beer from the fridge, if he wasn't going to receive any comfort from his sister he'd have to use alcohol as his source of relief. After taking a gulp his eyes drifted to the undergarment laying on the floor. His eyes narrowed. Bending down, he fingered the thin material, his gaze hovering over the small embroidered flower on the corner of the black bottoms. He was sure he'd seen this before. His eyes closed tightly, his forehead creasing. _Peyton was stood on the beach, his eyes were trailing over her sleek body, halting when he reached her bikini bottoms._ In a second everything clicked and he gulped. He had seen it before.

'Who is she?'

The demanding shriek of his sister in the room above sent him plummeting back down to earth. He felt physically sick. This wasn't happening. He'd gotten it wrong, he had to have. Gritting his teeth, his hands bawled into fists, he strode from the room, stomping up the stairs, fueled with anger.

'It's you' He hissed, upon throwing the door back.

'What?' Lucas took a wary step back, his eyes darting from the undergarment in his brother in law to be's hand to the wide chocolate eyes throwing daggers at him.

'It's you' He repeatedly gruffly.

'Mark what are you talking about?' Lindsey all but cried out in annoyance. 'We're in the middle of something in here'

'You want to know who these belong to?' He asked his sister, his eyes not leaving a pale Lucas. 'They're Peyton's'

'Pey-Peyton's?' Lindsey's jaw dropped in utter astonishment.

'Lindsey it's not what you thin-' Lucas attempted.

'Peyton's?' She furrowed her brow pensively. 'She was here earlier, she changed out of her swim stuff and left it here...by accident right? It was in your trousers because you were going to give it back to her tomorrow right?' She almost pleaded. 'It's all an innocent mistake, a big misunderstanding'

Lucas stayed quiet.

'Don't be so fucking naive Linds- your fiance has been fucking my fiancee. How twisted can you get?' Mark all but growled, striding forward.

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose. It was out. It was done, they both knew.

'You-you and Peyton?' Her voice quivered.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N I'm sorry everyone for the lack of updates recently but I do have a pretty good excuse...My lap top got infected with this virus thing and I only got it back a couple of weeks ago! I don't know how I've survived without internet for so long!! Anyway here's the new chapter. Enjoy!_

'You fucking bastard' Mark seethed. Lucas didn't know if it was the guilt that prevented him from moving or if it was just because Mark was too quick, either way, before he could comprehend what was happening he was on the floor, blood trailing from his nose.

'Mark' Lindsey shrieked, frantically pulling him away. 'Stop'

Lucas staggered to his feet, preparing to defend himself for another blow, but Mark had the upper hand. Ignoring his sister's pleas, he took another swing. He couldn't help himself. This man had deceived them all.

'LUKE' Lily's shrill cry of distress alerted them all, her innocent voice ceasing all fighting. Three pairs of eyes shot to the doorway where a tearful Lily Rose Scott stood. She raced to her brother's side, sobbing fearfully.

'It's ok Lil' Lucas rasped, bringing her down into his arms. Mark felt a pang of guilt as he looked at the state of the child, but Lucas' form awkwardly slouched against the far wall, caused that uncontainable anger to rise yet again.

'You stay the fuck away from my sister and Peyton. You hear me?'

'Mark' Lindsey whispered disapprovingly at his language. She was in utter shock right now but one thing she knew was that this wasn't Lily's fault. It had been hard over the course of her relationship with Lucas; she hadn't had an instant connection with the little girl but through time she'd come to have a soft spot in her heart for Lily and never wanted to cause her any harm.

'Come on Linds' Mark said assertively, guiding his younger sister from the room.

'Lindsey' Lucas mumbled. The mousy haired editor glanced at him briefly. 'I'm sorry' He apologised sincerely. She shook her head, tears trailing relentlessly down her cheeks as she all too willingly allowed Mark to tug her from the room.

A few minutes past. The front door downstairs slammed and a new set of tears formed in Lily's brown eyes 'Luke?' She asked nervously.

'I'm ok Lil...it's alright' He tried to reassure.

'Why'd he h-hit you?' The infant whimpered, burrowing herself into her older brother's chest.

'I did something to upset him. It's ok now though, alright?' He winced as he lifted himself and his sister off the floor. 'Let's get you back into bed.'

'You're bleeding'

'It's ok, it doesn't hurt' He forced a smile for her.

'Why's Lindsey gone?'

'Sweetie, we had an argument'

'Cause you love Peyton?'

'What?' His eyes widened in surprise, temporarily pausing in her doorway.

'Cause you love Peyton' She repeated nonchalantly, as if it were a world known fact.

'Er' He sat her on her bed. 'It's complicated Lil. Lay back' He instructed. She snuggled back into her still warm bed while he pulled the covers over her and tucked her in.

'Is Lindsey coming back?'

'I-I don't think so. I'm not going anywhere though, ok Lily bug'

'Luuke' She whined at the affectionate nick name. It had developed over her years as a toddler, she'd been a late walker and an expert crawler. Now the name was only used when he was babying her, or in times of crisis, such as now, when she needed all the comfort and reassurance he had to offer.

'Sorry' He rolled his eyes, tapping her nose. 'You think you can close your eyes and go back to sleep?'

'I'll try' She offered with a yawn.

'That's my girl' He ran his hand over her forehead soothingly. 'I'll come check on you in a little while ok?'

'Uhuh' She watched him walk to the door. 'Luke'

'Yeah?' He glanced over his shoulder.

'I love you'

He smiled genuinely, despite his throbbing nose. 'I love you too pretty girl. Good night'

* * *

After taking Lindsey back to his place and spending an hour assuring her that life would seem better in the morning and that there were plenty more fish in the sea and it was Lucas' own loss, he'd resorted to feeding her some sleeping pills to get her to pass out for the night. It was when she was finally peacefully settled that he grabbed his jacket and stormed from his apartment. He'd just told his sister everything would be better tomorrow but they were in the same boat and from where he was standing, he couldn't see feeling any better any time soon. He needed to clear his head, but only a few blocks later he found himself standing outside _her_ building. It was late but he needed to see _her_, to confront _her_, only then could he fully realise that they were over, that she'd been unfaithful. When he reached her floor he paused, it was late, she was probably asleep, but then visions of her with Lucas caused a sudden flash of anger to cross his face. Three wraps on the door and then it opened to the woman that was causing him such heartbreak. Apparently she couldn't sleep either.

'Mark I told you-'

'You've been sleeping with Lucas?' Her stomach churned at his accusation. 'I've just been at Lindsey's. I walked in to find her and Luke arguing about some bikini she found in his trousers. Your bikini Peyton.'

'I-'

'You know I really don't understand. You don't even fucking like the guy. How, how did this even happen?' He was pacing the room. Peyton watched him, her heart pounding nervously.

'I...did I ever tell you I use to live in Tree Hill?'

'Tree Hill. How could I not know that? You're from Tree Hill?' He questioned in disbelief.

'Y-yes. Luke...Lucas and I use to date' She confessed in a low whisper.

Mark's head darted up, his face paling considerably. 'What?'

Her eyes drifted to the floor. 'In high school me and Lucas...dated' She said a little louder.

'You knew Lucas already?' He looked at her, dumbfounded.

'I was in love with him Mark. Completely in love and then his mum died and, and he fell to pieces. He finished with me and, and I was completely heart broken for a long time. Until you came along. You, you fixed me.' She rambled. The silence was unbearable. She looked at him expectantly but he couldn't seem to find words. 'I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you, you're such a great guy and you mended me and I'll be forever grateful-'

'That's fucking great Peyton. I'm glad I could be of service to you' He spat, turning away from her, trying to get his head round all this surprising information.

'I do love you, I just...it's not the same' She mumbled desperately. 'We don't get to choose who we fall for, I can't help how I feel'

'How many times?' His low voice startled her.

'What?'

He spun around, walking over to her in two strides. 'How many times did you have sex with him behind my back?'

'Don't' She pleaded, shaking her head as she backed up against the wall.

'Don't?' He shouted. 'I think I have the right to know how many times you had the audacity to fuck another man when you'd already promised yourself to me' He growled furiously, his fingers wrapping around her forearms, shaking her in frustration. 'Answer. Me'

'O-once' She stuttered. 'It was just once' He already knew she'd been unfaithful, he'd come to this realisation back at his sister's house, but hearing it from her lips made it all seem so real. He couldn't help himself, his hand automatically rose, slicing through the air and slapping her. She'd betrayed him. He'd trusted her with everything. He was so in love with this woman, only making it all the worse. Her bottom lip quivered, her body trembling, momentarily shocked by his sudden action. Her cheek was burning, wide green eyes watering. Regret instantly formed in his brown orbs.

'I'm sorry'

Brooke, having been woken from her restless slumber by shouting from down the hall, clambered from her bed, deciding enough was enough and to go investigate matters. However when she'd reached the doorway to the living room she was left open mouthed. She was completely astounded and dismayed to witness this man, whom she'd come to believe over the last year was nothing but kind and noble, hit her best friend. In an instant she was marching toward him.

'Get the fuck out' Brooke ordered, yanking on his arm. 'Or I'll call the cops' She demanded, her voice a deathly hiss. The mention of the cops seemed to unsettle him a little and he took a step back.

'I didn't mean t-to do that.'

The blonde shook her head, her hand cupping her Scarlet cheek. 'I deserved it...'

'No you didn't. Now leave Mark... I said get out' Brooke didn't care what her friend had done, she wouldn't stand by and let a man physically hurt her. 'Go'

Mark exhaled heavily, nodding remorsefully.

'P Sawyer' Brooke, wrapped her arms around her. 'Sweetie are you ok?'

'I...I think so'

* * *

It hadn't taken Peyton long to gather her bag and keys before she was out the door, declaring she had to check on Lucas. Brooke had pleaded her friend to just wait until the morning but there was no talking any sense into Peyton Sawyer when it came to Lucas Scott.

'Oh my god Luke' Peyton threw herself at him, her arms snaking around his neck. He winced inwardly as her face brushed against his bruised cheek. 'Mark did this to you didn't he' She stated more than asked, shutting the door hastily and grabbing his hand. 'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine' He sighed. 'Hey look on the bright side, It looks like everything is out in the open now though huh?' He turned, clambering the stairs. She shifted her weight, hovering uncertainly in the hallway. 'You coming?' Lucas looked at her in confusion.

'Oh y-yeah' She slipped her shoes off, following him quickly. She immediately felt uneasy as she entered his bedroom, the room in which he shared a bed with Lindsey. She forced herself to dismiss her sudden discomfort and see to his wounds. 'Have you got a first aid kit' He nodded glumly.

'In the bathroom'

Her eyes trailed after his forefinger that was currently pointing toward the adjoining room. She walked through, returning moments later. 'I'm so sorry Luke. I never thought he'd do this'

'Yeah, I always tagged him for solving issues by talking not his fists'

'Me too, I guess we both saw a side to him tonight that we never expected' She muttered, gently pressing a cold compress to his face.

'Wait, did he hurt you?' Lucas suddenly looked panicked.

'No' She shook her head, trying her best to look indifferent but he could read her, it was just one of his many talents when it came to Peyton Sawyer.

'Peyton?' He tilted her chin.

'He might have slapped me' She whispered.

'What?' Lucas abruptly stood up.

'Luke' She gently pushed him back onto the bed. 'I'm fine' She gave him a small smile. 'You however, are not'

'I'm going to kill him'

'Lucas' She shook her head. 'It's not like I didn't deserve it'

'I don't care if he wants to punch me, whatever, but he had the nerve to touch you?' He exclaimed furiously.

'Come on' She sighed. 'It's not like I'm severely hurt. You can't even tell' She edged closer to him, dabbing his lip with the bit of cotton wool. 'I can't believe he did this to you...I'm sorry Luke'

'Quit apologising. It's not your fault' He smiled. 'Hey come here' He drew her into a kiss, trying to ignore the sting as she sucked on his cut lip.

'Sorry' She withdrew quickly when he hissed in pain.

'No more apologising' He shook his head with a small smirk.

'Luke I'm sc-scared.' Peyton jumped at the small voice. All the drama of the past few hours had made her forget about Lily's presence in the house.

'Hey you' Peyton forced a bright smile.

'Hi Peyton...Can I come in your bed Luke?' She asked timidly.

'Sure pretty girl' Lucas lent back against the pillows and patted the mattress. She all but raced over to the bed, clambering on and snuggling herself up to her older brother. 'There's nothing to be scared of Lil'

'I thought Mark had come back'

'He's not coming back Lil, it's just me and Peyton'

Peyton nodded affirmatively, curling up next to Lucas. He smiled softly, wrapping an arm around both of them and pulling them closer to him. He didn't know how, but his awful evening had turned out pretty well in hindsight; here he was in bed with the two people he loved the most in life. He knew there were more arguments and challenges to come but for the moment, things surely couldn't get much better than this.


End file.
